Expecting the Unexpected
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg receives some news he believes will jeopardise his future with Morgan, but will the couple overcome their problems and obtain the future they so desperately want? Morganders!
1. Chapter 1: Stormy Days

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, another story already, but I can't help it I just freakin' love writing and I'm always eager to share my ideas XD **

**Here, we have my second official Morganders story, however, I'm a little cautious about it so I'll have to see what you guys think first before I decide to continue or not. II will be addressing some sensitive subjects, so be warned, and arguably it's differnt from what i've done before :S And i've had to really research into the subject, because as is apparent, I am medically incompetent XD  
**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stormy Days **

Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody had been married for 8 months now. They had been living in utter bliss as newlyweds and neither ever remembered feeling so content in their whole lives. The honey moon period had lasted a good 3 months after the wedding, but after that the couple were ready to settle down and properly start their new life together.

After 6 months, the pair were starting to think about a family, Greg saying he wanted a whole army of little Sanders' storming around of which he would train to annoy Hodges. He was very eager at the thought of starting a family with the woman he loved and he couldn't wait to be a father. To have a son he could teach about sports and women, or a daughter he would spoil rotten and prevent form dating until she was 18.

However, Morgan had never been one for babies herself. She wasn't one of those women who would stop and 'coo' over them in the supermarket, or smile as she walked past a baby store. But, if there was one man in the world she would love to have a baby with, it was Greg Sanders, the only man she had ever truly loved.

And so, 8 months after their wedding, and almost 2 months of trying for a baby, both CSI's were growing a little anxious as to why it hadn't happened yet. Both Greg and Morgan were of a perfectly normal age to conceive a child and they were both perfectly healthy. So the mystery as to why it had been 2 months with nothing really bothered them.

They hadn't told anyone at the lab or even their parents about their decision to start a family, Greg and Morgan agreed there was really no news to give until an actual baby was on the way. They saw a consultant, who assured the couple it was perfectly normal for it to take this long, but it only eased the CSI's concern a little.

Everyone at the lab however, had noticed how down the couple seemed to be of late and they hoped everything was alright. Finn had talked to Morgan, worried the newlyweds had had their first big fight or something, but Morgan had reassured her that wasn't the case and that everything was fine at home. Finn had then encouraged Nick to talk to Greg, but the Texan argued he didn't want to pry and that if Greg needed his help, the younger man would ask for it.

It was about half way through those 8 months of marriage, when Greg went to see DB Russell in his office.

"Hey boss, can I talk to you for a sec?" Greg asked as he leaned in on the doorway.

"Sure, you got a new lead on your case?" DB asked as he looked up from his work. There were at least 3 different case files spread out across his desk with his frantically scribbled handwriting splattered across all of them.

"No I finished up with that, it's a personal thing…" the younger man said, feeling guilty as he looked at his boss's mound of work "but you know what, never mind I can see you're really busy and it can wait, I'll just…."

"Hey Greg, hang on" Russell called after him "is this about why you and Morgan haven't really been yourselves lately?"

"Kinda" the younger CSI said quietly.

"Take a seat" Russell said indicating to the ones opposite his desk.

Greg shuffled over and sat down nervously drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair. "I need tomorrow night off please, if possible"

"That shouldn't be a problem, but may I ask why?"

"I erm… I have a doctor's appointment." Greg said as he shuffled a little awkwardly in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" DB asked concernedly.

"No! I mean… I don't think so" Greg said quietly. "I guess...well I'm at that age now were I need to keep check on things, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know" Russell said with a small smile. "But, if you knew something was wrong and didn't want to say, you know you can always tell me, right? Anything at all"

"Yes, I'm fine Russell, honestly" the younger man said with a small smile. "Or at least, I will be… I'd appreciate if you'd cover for me though, tell the others some excuse as to why I'm not there. Especially for Morgan, I don't want her to worry."

"You haven't told Morgan?" Russell said, the concern now back on his face.

"No…look it's complicated. Just…trust that I know what I'm doing" Greg pleaded.

"Well…alright" the supervisor said a little hesitantly.

"Thanks, Russell" the younger CSI said with a small smile before going to leave the room.

"Greg!" DB called just as the younger man was about to leave the room. The CSI turned and gave him an expectant look. "Just…remember what I said, my door is always open."

Greg gave a smile of appreciation and a nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Russell was noticeably not himself the next shift. First of all he was worried about Greg, hoping the younger man wasn't lying when he said nothing was wrong with him. Second, he hated lying to the others, especially Morgan. The supervisor started the shift by entering the break room to find Nick and Morgan waiting. Sara and Finn had already taken a call out.

"Do you know where Greg is?" Morgan asked with concern for her husband etched in her lost looking eyes. "He just headed out earlier and said he wasn't going to be at the lab tonight. He left before I could even ask where he would be. I tried calling him and texting but it went straight to voice mail"

"I erm… I sent Greg out to be a representative in court for me, so he'll have his phone turned off. We got a big case on so as supervisor I need to be here with you guys" Russell quickly fathomed.

"Really? What big case?" Nick asked with a scrutinising eye. He didn't buy Russell's story after being a CSI for nearly 20 years himself. And from the look of apprehension on Morgan's face, neither did she.

Russell opened his mouth, ready to lie through his back teeth again when his phone beeped. He sighed in relief_. Saved by the bell._ He read the message from Brass. "This big case" he said as he read along. "Bank robbery gone badly, 5 people dead" _Seems fate is on my side, but not for the poor people who died in this. _

"It's gunna be a long night" Morgan said regrettably. She turned to leave but then turned back to Russell "I don't get why Greg couldn't just tell me he'd be in court?" she said. Russell couldn't tell if she was genuinely asking him or if she was just thinking out loud. "Forward me the details, I'll meet you guys as the scene" she said quietly and went to gather her things.

"What's going on, Russell?" Nick asked as he folded his arms. If something was going on with Greg then he sure as hell wanted to know about it.

"Nothing, Nick" Russell said as he grabbed his kit and brushed past. Nick followed him adamantly.

"C'mon boss, please don't do this to me, or Morgan" the Texan persisted. "Greg is my best friend, Morgan's _husband._ If something is wrong with him then we have a right to know…"

"He doesn't want any of you to worry, Nick" Russell finally said. He wished the younger man would drop it, but he knew if it were the other way round he would be equally as concerned and frustrated.

"Well it must be bad enough for him to hide it from us…from his own wife!" Nick pointed out.

"Look, to be honest… I don't know what's wrong with him" Russell confessed.

He knew Greg wanted it to be kept secret, but Nick was Greg's best friend and would probably know what to do better than Russell did. Nick had known the younger man a lot longer and they'd been through a hell of a lot together, so he would probably be the better person to give Greg advice. As Russell looked into the Texan's eyes, he could see the waves of concern for the man Nick loved like a younger brother.

"But, there is something wrong?" Nick asked quietly.

"I...I don't know" Russell said as he ran a hand through his hair and they stopped walking. "Greg…he asked for the night off because he had a doctor's appointment" he explained. "I asked if anything was wrong, and he said no, it was just a check-up."

Nick was a little shocked to say the least. If anything the worry only grew deeper "Does Morgan know about this? Is that why they've been acting a little…_off_, the past few weeks?"

"She doesn't know about the doctors, no" Russell told him "But yeah, perhaps it is something to do with why they've been so quiet and distant with us. Listen, I know it's hard but let's try and keep this from Morgan, okay? Greg really doesn't want to worry her if it's nothing."

"Well, I don't know. It seems an awful thing to do lying to her about something like this" Nick said. Morgan had become like a sister to him, and he'd always told his sister's everything; Morgan was part of that bond now. "But then again, I guess Greg is only trying to protect her as long as he can, and that's what I want too."

"Good man" Russell said patting him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We'll look after Morgan tonight, and I'm sure Greg is just fine. He told me it was just a check-up and I believe that he's okay."

Nick gave his supervisor a small, appreciative smile as they headed to the locker rooms. The Texan just wished he could have the same amount of confidence in his Russell's belief.

* * *

It was about 11pm when Russell, Nick and Morgan finally got back from the crime scene. Luckily, they had been so busy that Morgan barely had any time to talk to Nick unless it was case related, so he didn't have to feel super guilty about not telling her about Greg, although, the Texan couldn't stop worrying about his younger friends the whole time.

Nick had pulled a double shift, and so Russell insisted on sending him home, saying he and Morgan could handle finishing off for the night. Nick had protested at first, but the big yawn which had escaped him meant Russell was not taking no for an answer.

So, Nick reluctantly left the lab. The Texan shivered a little as he stepped out into the cold winter night, and he pulled on his jacket a little tighter. It was raining too, making the ground and all the buildings shimmer, causing the reflections of the florescent lights to dance about. It was quite pretty and tranquil really. But, just as Nick rounded the corner to get to his truck, the serene setting was broken by the sound of heart wrenching sobs.

There, sat on a bench across the road, was Greg Sanders, crying his eyes out. Nick frowned worriedly as he quickly hurried over to his friend. The younger man was sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and the back of his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the upsetting sobs which were currently breaking Nick's heart. Greg was shivering fiercely from the cold as well as the whirlpool of emotions which were racking his body. His clothes and hair were wet through from the rain, but he didn't seem much to care.

_God knows how long he's been sitting there._ Nick thought sadly. "Greggo? Hey, what are you doing out here buddy, huh? It's freezing." The older CSI sat down beside his younger friend and put a comforting hand on his arm. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything"

Greg turned to look at him with the saddest eyes Nick had ever seen. They had red rims around them and the normal warming brown of his irises didn't have their spark anymore, in fact it was far gone.

"I…I can't…" Greg tried to speak in-between whimpers, but Nick could tell he was having a hard time coming to terms with whatever it was. "I can't have ch-children" the younger CSI said ever so quietly and then he started sobbing loudly again.

Nick couldn't stand it anymore as he pulled his younger brother closer towards him in comfort, shielding him from the rain. Now he understood what had been wrong with Greg and Morgan recently.

"I'm so sorry, Greggo" Nick said quietly, as he began to consolingly rock the younger man.

Greg just continued to weep relentlessly into his friend's shoulder. For him, it felt like nothing would ever be okay again.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking the Worst

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you lots and lots for the feedback on the first chapter, I was very nervous about it, but you guys have put me at ease :) I can't believe I have so many reviews, alerts and favourites already, thank you! So, here's another chapter!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thinking the Worst **

It took another half an hour of Greg crying before Nick managed to coax the younger man into his truck. There was no way he was going to let Greg drive home when he was such a mess. Nick had slipped off his jacket and placed it around Greg's slender shoulders in hope it was decrease the shaking a little, the young man was as freezing as a freakin' Popsicle. Greg could only muster a small smile of thanks as Nick opened the passenger door for him and helped him inside.

As Nick climbed into the driver's seat he looked over at Greg and saw how exhausted the younger man had become, physically and emotionally. Nick wanted to talk more with Greg about what the younger man had just revealed, but he looked really tired. As Nick started the engine, Greg carefully leant against the window and his eyes began to slowly flutter closed. The younger man pulled Nick's jacket a little tighter around his shoulders, before the soft breathing signalled to Nick that Greg had gone to sleep. Noticing Greg was still shaking badly, Nick turned the heater on full blast before continuing to drive in silence.

Nick took Greg back to the apartment the younger man and Morgan shared. The older CSI gently shook Greg's shoulder to raise him from his light slumber.

"Mmm, Nick?" Greg mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes "Oh, you didn't have to drive me home" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I wasn't just going to leave you there, Greggo" Nick told him with a sympathetic look. "Come on, let's go inside and sort you out before Morgan gets home and starts fretting"

Greg's eyes grew sad once more at the mention of his beloved wife "Okay" he whispered quietly before shakily getting out the car.

Greg had to fumble with the keys for a moment because his hands were shaking so much, but the CSI's finally got into the apartment. Nick instructed Greg to sit down and relax whilst he went to make coffee. Greg shuffled over to the couch, still keeping Nick's jacket over his shoulders. Nick had always made Greg feel safe, and just having a piece of him with the younger man now seemed to be doing the trick.

The Texan CSI soon returned handing Greg a steaming cup, and the young man attempted to use it as a hand warming device. "I don't know what the hell possessed me to sit in weather like that" Greg said with a nervous smile.

"It washes away the demons" Nick said "When I got home after the whole…thing… it rained the first night, and I sat out on my lawn as if it were the perfect sunny day"

"Well, there was definitely nothing sunny about my day" Greg said looking down at the floor. "How am I going to tell Morgan, Nick?" the younger CSI asked turning to look at his friend with tears in his eyes. He was searching for a genuine answer. "How am I supposed to tell the woman I'm married to and love that I can't give her children?"

"Hey, Morgan will understand" Nick told him reassuringly "She's head-over-heels for you, Greg. She'll just want to take care of you."

"Sh-she'll leave m-me" Greg said trying to wipe away the fresh tears. "She should leave me" he gulped "Morgan deserves all the happiness in the world, she deserves a proper family. I can't give her that"

"Greg, if you seriously believe Morgan would _ever _leave you, then you're crazy" Nick said as he rested a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I've never seen two people more perfect for each other, more in love with each other. When you got married Morgan promised to be there for you no matter what, well, this fits in the_ no matter what_ section"

"But…we've been trying for a baby a little over two months now" Greg explained "She really wants this, Nick. She really wants to be a mom…but she can't…and it's all my fault" he buried his head in his hands as he began to sob once more.

Nick pulled him into a bear hug "It's not your fault, Greg. You have no control over your own destiny…or in this case your own biology. It just happens. What is it? Too low of a count?"

Greg calmed down a little and nodded. "I always suspected it would be a problem, my dad had a similar issue I think. My mom wanted four kids but…well my dad couldn't. That's why my mom is so over-protective. She thinks I'm her miracle child."

"Well, when you were in DNA you certainly were a miracle worker" Nick said with a smile and Greg gave him a small one in return. "And if it worked out for your dad, then surely there's still a chance for you?"

"I'm not counting on it" Greg mumbled. "My dad was a lot younger than me when he got my mom pregnant"

"So that's why you and Morgan have been acting so different?" Nick asked. "You were upset about not being able to conceive."

Again, Greg nodded. "We didn't want to tell anyone else, we agreed there was nothing really to tell until the baby was one the way. But after the first month and a half of trying…I suspected there was something up. So I went to the doctor and...Well, you know. I haven't told Morgan yet because I didn't want her to worry…and I'm scared about how she's going to react"

"Well, like I said. Morgan is _definitely,_ not going to leave you, you'll figure something out. She loves you, man"

"And I love her" Greg said "I love Morgan so much, and I don't want to hurt her"

"You could never hurt her" Nick reassured him.

Suddenly, Greg's phone starting ringing, he paused when he saw the name _Hollywood _flashing across it. "Speak of the devil…" he said with a small smile, although Morgan was more like his angel. He sniffed and cleared his throat before answering it "Hey baby"

"_Hi! I've been trying to get hold of you for hours"_ Morgan said. She sounded a little agitated, but this was soon drowned out by the worry. _"Baby, why didn't you just tell me you were representing Russell in court?" _

"Russell in court?" Greg repeated in a confused tone before he could stop himself. He looked at Nick who was nodding his head vigorously. "Oh, right yeah… it was just a last minute thing" he recovered "So I was in a hurry, didn't want to be late"

"_O…Kay" _Morgan replied, clearly struggling to believe his story. Having a CSI for a wife made it very hard to lie. "_Greg, are you okay?" _She suddenly asked _"You don't sound like yourself...you sound really shaken up about something?" _

Greg couldn't help but smile lightly at his wife's concern for him. "No baby, I'm just really tired"

"_Oh, well then you should go to bed. You've been pulling a lot of doubles lately. Don't feel the need to wait up for me, Russell and I could be stuck with this for a while" _

"Yes dear" Greg said in a teasing manner and Morgan giggled softly.

"_Okay, well I got to get back to work. If you sense some climbing into bed with you later it's just me, don't freak out"_ she quipped.

Greg laughed. "Okay, bye, Morgs"

"_Bye, Greg"_

"Wait!" Greg called. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. "I love you" he said quietly. There were tears in his eyes as he did so, because he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he told Morgan his news, and she couldn't love him anymore.

"_I love you too" _Morgan said with a smile before hanging up.

Greg sighed, putting his phone in his pocket before looking back at Nick who wore a slightly sympathetic expression. "I was seriously just considering telling her then over the phone. At least then I wouldn't have to see the disappointment on her face" he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Would you stop thinking the worst?" Nick urged. "Look me in the eye" he said turning Greg to face him. "Morgan. Will. Not. Leave. You" he said slowly and clearly. "Now go to bed, you look like you haven't slept in days."

Greg sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes, _dad"_ Nick smiled. "Thanks for everything, Nick" Greg said with an appreciative smile "It's just nice to know you're there when I need you"

"And don't you ever forget that" Nick said giving him a one armed hug before getting up to leave "I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing, alright?"

"Okay, thanks Nick" Greg said walking the older man to the door.

"Don't worry about it" Nick turned to say as he stepped out into the hall. "It's going to be fine" Greg didn't say anything to this, just gave a small smile which Nick returned before leaving.

Greg shut the door and went to flop back down on the sofa. He didn't know if he'd be able to sleep. Horrible scenarios of what Morgan would say and do when she found out were plaguing his mind; none of them had a happy ending.

The CSI had never been so scared in his life when he was anxiously awaiting the doctor's results, he'd practically bitten his fingernails clean off. _We've both been through a lot _he'd thought _please, we deserve some happiness. _But it wasn't meant to be. Greg felt kind of sorry for the doctor who'd told him the horrible news, whose office he'd broken down in there and then.

The CSI hadn't really stayed to hear much more. He was too upset and needed to think it through. He'd driven to the crime lab to tell Morgan. _The longer I put it off, the harder it's going to be to tell her_, he'd thought. But once he had arrived outside the building, he couldn't do it; he didn't have the heart to tell her. So, Greg had gone to sit on the bench, scared and alone.

As Greg sat on the sofa now, he looked over at the picture on the mantel piece of himself and Morgan on their wedding day. Morgan looked so beautiful, Greg felt like he was the luckiest man alive. He couldn't bear the thought of not waking up to that bright smile every day, not seeing those sparkling blue eyes…. Greg had never been so scared of losing anybody as he was Morgan.

Eventually, the CSI grew extremely weary after such a horrible day and decided to head to bed. He realised he'd been left with Nick's jacket, and left it on the sofa so he could take it to work with him tomorrow to give back. After a quick wash and a change of clothes, Greg drowsily crawled his way under the covers. He wanted to sleep, but instead found himself staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out the best way to tell Morgan…_well, there isn't really a best way to tell her this._

Greg had dreamed of having a family with Morgan. They'd move into a proper house, and they'd both agreed they wanted 3 kids eventually. Maybe, an older boy who could protect his younger sister's. They'd have a family dog too…a Labrador perhaps. Greg would spoil his little girls rotten, and teach his son everything he had to know. He'd wake up with Morgan every morning and they'd lie in on Sundays…. He should have known that was all too ideal, too good to be true. That was never going to happen now.

It must have been a few hours later when Greg heard the front door of the apartment opening. Morgan was home. Greg couldn't face seeing her, not knowing all the disappointment he was about to cause. So, he pretended to be a sleep, rolling over to face the wall and closing his eyes.

Morgan slowly opened the door, tip-toeing in so as not the disturb her husband. _She's so sweet_ Greg thought. Greg listened as Morgan went into the bathroom to clean up, before changing and climbing into bed with him.

Greg tensed a little, hoping she wouldn't sense he was still awake. Instead, Morgan just ran a hand once through Greg's hair and leant over, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. She turned to switch the lamp off, before wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and nuzzling into the back of his neck. Greg moved his hand slightly to grip her hands as silent tears began to fall down his face.

He was too scared to let her go, because he didn't want to lose her.


	3. Chapter 3: Shared Concerns

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you are well, thank you so much for the kind reviews; they really make me smile :) There's more Morgan in this chapter!**

**So I know that it's the 300****th**** episode in the USA tonight, I hope it as amazing as it's anticipated to be!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shared Concern **

Morgan was the first to wake up the next morning. She smiled at how innocent her husband looked, his hair tussled all over the place and the light from a gap in the curtains outlined Greg's figure to give him somewhat of a glow. Morgan smiled as she moved closer and gave Greg a soft kiss on the forehead; it was nice to see him so peaceful.

When Morgan pulled away and looked a little closer at her husband's face, she found something wasn't right. Frowning, she ran a thumb across Greg's cheek, across what she swore were faint streak marks caused by tears. There was also a slight red tint surrounding his eyes. _Why has he been crying? _Morgan thought worriedly. She hated the thought of there being something wrong with her husband which he hadn't told her. The female CSI decided against waking Greg up to ask though, he'd worked a lot extra the past week and needed some rest.

Instead, Morgan decided to get up and make them breakfast in bed, maybe that would cheer Greg up a little over whatever was upsetting him. Her CSI instincts told the blonde that Greg had been lying about his whereabouts last night. She would _never _suspect him of cheating on her, but whatever it was, it was important enough for Russell to lie for him. Morgan was a little hurt Greg felt he couldn't tell her the truth, she thought them being married meant they had the ultimate trust and could share everything. What could be so bad….what was Greg protecting her from?

As Morgan entered the living room, she spotted Nick's jacket on the sofa. "What do you know, Tex?" she pondered curiously as she picked it up. Nick was Greg's best friend; _surely_ he knew what was wrong. Perhaps it was some 'guy thing' she might not understand. _I'll talk to Nick later_ Morgan thought, before heading to the kitchen.

It was about 20 minutes later, whilst Morgan was cooking some bacon and eggs, when Greg sloped into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Mmm, something smells good" he said placing a hand on his hungry stomach. He didn't eat from worry yesterday after finding out his news.

"Well, I hope it tastes as good" Morgan said with an awkward smile. "Go back to bed baby; I was going to bring it through for you" Greg still looked really tired.

"No, it's okay" Greg said stretching. Morgan bit her lip as she watched his muscles ripple. "I'll just help you"

Morgan scoffed "So you think I need it?" she asked in mock offence and Greg raised his hands defensively and tried to look innocent. Morgan just laughed.

As Greg went over to make them coffee, Morgan decided to take a casual approach to attempt to find out why he had been crying. "So, did you and Nick just hang last night?" she asked.

Greg tensed a little "How did you know Nick was here?"

"He left his jacket" Morgan stated "I didn't exactly _have _to be a CSI to find it" she joked "A little late to be playing video games wasn't it?"

"We're not having an affair if that's what you're implying" Greg joked.

Morgan laughed "No, no of course not!"

"He just came over after shift and we talked" Greg explained.

"What did you talk about?" Morgan asked nonchalantly.

Greg turned to look at her and placed a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow "Why do I feel like one of your suspects under interrogation?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

Morgan sighed as she finished plating up the food and turned to face Greg. "You've been crying" she said simply. "The evidence is all over you face" Greg opened his mouth to protest but Morgan stopped him as she went over and wrapped her arms around his hips "Please, don't lie to me, Greg" she said, looking at him with sad eyes. "I love you…I just want to help with whatever is upsetting you"

Greg looked back at her feeling just as sad; he hated making the woman he loved feel that way. Which is why he once again, chickened out of telling her what was bothering him.

"Nothing is upsetting me" Greg told her.

"Greg, I thought we could tell each other everything" Morgan reminded him "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Greg reassured her as he pulled his wife into a tight hug "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Morgan replied. She closed her eyes and just felt Greg's warm skin against hers.

"Yes, I was crying, okay. But it's nothing to worry about" Greg lied. He felt bad, but he wanted to protect Morgan as long as he could. "I was just… having an unmanly moment"

"Oh… did you watch Titanic again?" Morgan teased.

"I did not cry at Titanic!" Greg protested, but Morgan just laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

Morgan pulled back and laced her arms around Greg's neck "Well, whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here" she said encouragingly.

Greg just gave her another kiss on the lips before the pair sat at the table to eat breakfast.

* * *

Greg and Morgan headed to work together that evening. The female CSI was still worried about whatever was bothering Greg. Her husband had been uncharacteristically quiet all day, and every time Morgan tried to bring it up, Greg would get nervous and change the subject. All sorts of horrible things had crossed Morgan's mind. _Does he not want to be with me anymore? Is he ill?_ Now, she was more determined than ever to find out what was up. And she was going to start by talking to Nick.

Luckily, Russell had split them off into two different cases that night, and Greg had gone off with Sara and Finn. Russell, Morgan and Nick were investigating a B&E. Whilst Russell was taking the inside, Morgan and Nick where looking around the perimeter, so Morgan took this as her opportunity.

"Nick…I need to ask you something" Morgan started as she turned to look at the Texan.

"Anything, Morgan" Nick replied, giving the blonde his full attention.

"Alright, but you have to be honest with me, okay?" Nick nodded. "Why was Greg so upset last night? I know he was crying, and I know you were at our place with him." Nick sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back at Morgan. "Nick_, please_" Morgan said as her voice grew shaky "I-I'm worried about him" a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, come here" Nick said pulling the younger woman into a hug "Please don't get so worked up about this"

"How can I not!?" Morgan protested "My own husband won't even talk to me, and I don't know why!"

"Okay, listen. I do know what's upsetting Greg" Nick said as he placed both his hands on Morgan's shoulders "but…it's not for me to tell you. Greg wants to tell you face-to-face when he's ready"

"But when will he be ready?" Morgan desperately wanted to know "How long do I have to go on pretending that everything's just fine?"

"I…I don't know" Nick said honestly. "I think he's…scared of what you'll do"

"What?" Morgan said confused.

"Okay, you just have to know a few things. Greg is not cheating on you, it's nothing that you've done, and he's not…terminally ill or anything. And he loves you with all his heart"

"I know he does" Morgan said as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes "And I love him too"

"Just leave it with me" Nick urged "I'll try to convince him to tell you sooner than later"

"Thanks, Nick" Morgan said with a small smile before the pair went back to work.

* * *

After they'd headed back to the lab to process the evidence, Nick found Greg sat alone in the break room absentmindedly stirring his coffee. Nick sighed and looked sadly at the man he loved like a little brother, he wished there was more he could do to help.

"Hey, Greggo" he said quietly as he entered the room. The younger man simply looked up at Nick for a moment to acknowledge his presence before looking back down again; there wasn't even a trademark smile. "Listen, I was talking to Morgan at the crime scene earlier and she's really worried about you, Greg." Nick said sitting down beside his friend. "She… she started crying"

"Oh, I didn't want that" Greg said running a hand down his face. "The reason I'm trying to avoid telling her is to escape all this."

"Well, it ain't working" Nick told him plainly. "Greg, Morgan's more upset now than she probably will be if you tell her. She just hates the fact you're hiding something from her and she only wants to help because she loves you."

"I know…I know!" Greg said with a frustrated sigh.

"So, when are you going to talk to her?" Nick pressed.

"After I've brainwashed her into believing she doesn't want children?" Nick raised an eyebrow at him. Greg sighed "Tonight…I'm going to tell her tonight."

Nick gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "Good man. You'll feel better afterwards, trust me. Then you can just talk it out"

Greg sighed once more as he looked sadly down at the floor. "I hope you're right"

* * *

That evening, whilst Morgan was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Greg was sat with his back against the headboard, twisting the sheets around in his hands nervously. He was going to tell Morgan…_now. _He couldn't bear any longer to see the worry he was causing in the beautiful woman's eyes, and he felt so guilty for keeping it from her.

So, when Morgan climbed into bed beside Greg, frowning at his nervous behaviour, she decided to try and settle him a little by wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Greg closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Morgan…I have to tell you something" he said cautiously and quietly.

Morgan looked up at him "What is it, sweetie?"

"Okay, first I just want to say that I'm so sorry for acting so strange today and making you feel upset and worried and stuff. You don't deserve to be unhappy because of me…which is why this is so hard to tell you"

"Hey, I'm your wife, it's my job to worry about you "Morgan told him. "And in our wedding vows, I promised to love you for better or for worse. So, I will support you no matter what" she said, giving Greg a reassuring squeeze around his waist.

"Th-the reason you c-can't get pregnant I-is because I…" Greg's breathing grew a little erratic "I can't have kids" he whispered quietly before burying his head in his hands and sobbing. Morgan pulled away feeling speechless. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Morgan" Greg stuttered. "I'm so sorry"

Morgan didn't know what to say. She could see how broken Greg was feeling, how much he was shaking, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. It just seemed surreal…she'd never seen Greg this upset before.

"Greg…it's okay" she said soothingly. "Baby, please don't cry" Morgan begged as she wrapped her arms around her trembling husband and held him tight.

"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you s-sooner" Greg stammered "I was… so sc-scared you were, go-going to leave me. B-but, you should leave me" he sniffed.

Morgan frowned "Greg, why would you even think that?"

Greg managed to calm himself a little, feeling highly pathetic and embarrassed "Because you deserve the family that you want so badly, and I can't give you that"

"Greg_, you_ are part of the family that I want." Morgan reassured him. "Of course I won't leave you over this. There are other ways for us to have children." Greg just sniffed again and looked away, he felt too ashamed. "Hey, baby look at me" Morgan coaxed as she put a hand on Greg's chin. She hated seeing that amount of anguish in her husband's eyes. "I. Love. You. This doesn't change that" she pulled Greg towards her and the man buried his head in Morgan's blonde waves. "We'll find a way" she reassured him "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Fears Are Realised

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback on this story and I hope you will continue to read, getting my updates done fairly quickly to say thank you :) I hope that the 300th episode was just as amazing as it sounded, so ready for the new series in the UK. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fears Are Realised **

Morgan woke up the next morning to the feeling of soft butterfly kisses going up and down her neck. She turned over with a wide smile to see Greg smiling back at her. He seemed considerably better that morning, but Morgan could still see the hint of sadness and fear which was threatening to overwhelm her husband once more.

"Morning gorgeous" Greg said in a raspy voice.

"Morning" Morgan replied before hungrily kissing her husband's lips.

After a while, Greg pulled away "You know… I was kind of worried I'd wake up this morning and you wouldn't be there" he confessed gloomily. "I thought it would be a note along with your wedding and engagement ring. I slept with my arms around you all night; just to be sure you were there"

Morgan sighed sadly and placed a hand on the side of her husband's face "Greg, I told you last night. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't have to say that to spare my feelings" Greg said as he sat up, Morgan following. "I wouldn't stop you. You don't deserve to be stuck with a childless loser. You deserve the perfect husband, and the house, and the three kids just like you wanted"

"You deserve all that stuff too" Morgan told him "Except the perfect wife, let's face it, you already have that" she said with a cute smile and Greg laughed.

"I do" he said.

"And I _do_ have the perfect husband" Morgan reassured him "You are not a loser. _Please,_ stop believing I'm going to leave you. I love you _so_ much"

"I love you too" Greg said taking hold of his wife's hand, and never wanting to let go.

"Baby, why didn't you just tell me that you were worried and that you were going to the doctor?" Morgan said as she rubbed Greg's arm soothingly. "You shouldn't have had to go through something awful like that all by yourself"

"I just wanted to protect you" Greg confessed quietly "like I said, I was scared I was going to lose you"

"What is the problem anyway?" Morgan asked concernedly "It's nothing serious is it?"

"No, it's not to do with an illness or anything like that" Greg reassured her "Just a very low count"

"Well, I told you we'd figure something out, and we will" Morgan said. "There are plenty of options. We could try IVF?"

Greg bit his bottom lip "I don't know. It can be very dangerous" he said "For you and the baby. There's only a small per cent chance it would work anyway because of my…problem … and a worrying amount of IVF babies are miscarried or still born, or have abnormalities. And it could cause an anxiety disorder for you. And it could take _months_…"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Morgan asked.

"Because I already looked it up" Greg mumbled "I was desperate to find a way to fix this. But the odds aren't exactly in our favour." He paused for a moment and thought carefully about what he was about to say next "Maybe we'd have a better chance with a sperm donor?"

"No" Morgan immediately said "I'm not carrying _any _baby unless it's yours. I want this baby to be a part of you, not some random stranger"

Much to Morgan's surprise, Greg let out a sigh of relief "Good, I couldn't stand the thought of you carrying what was technically another man's child. I mean…of course I would be happy that the baby was yours… and of course I would love it with all my heart, but… I think it would kill me to not be able to see characteristics of me within them too_. Especially_ if they ended up like their real father… "

"I wouldn't want that either" Morgan said rubbing a comforting hand up and down Greg's chest. "So… I guess that leaves us with adoption"

Greg considered this for a moment "I would be open to that"

"Yeah" Morgan said with a nod "Me too. There are a lot of kids out there who need loving families. And it would be fair, because it wouldn't be either of ours biologically"

"But that wouldn't mean we'd love it any less" Greg said.

"I think it's definitely something to consider" Morgan said with a smile as she rested her head on Greg's shoulder.

"Just…promise you won't ever leave me" Greg said quietly, with a hint of nervousness in the undertone.

"Cross my heart…" Morgan replied.

"God, I just want to lie in bed with you all day" Greg said resting his head on top of Morgan's.

"Well, it's not like we have anywhere to be until work tonight" Morgan said flirtatiously tiptoeing her fingers up and down Greg's chest.

"I suggest we get comfortable then" Greg said with a smile as their lips locked together.

* * *

Greg and Morgan went to work that night in a notably much happier mood then they had been in over the past few weeks, much to the relief of their friends. Sara, Finn and Morgan went out to a house in Henderson for a homicide and Nick, Greg and Russell were at another bank job gone badly.

"Everything okay after the doctors, Greg?" Russell asked as they walked into the scene.

"Yeah, I think everything's going to be okay now" Greg replied with a smile.

Russell was relieved, he'd been very worried by the younger man's strange behaviour lately, but it was nice to see the smile back on Greg's face which could instantly make any shift seem a little less doom and gloom.

"Good, I'm glad" Russell said with a smile as he patted Greg on the back and then went to talk to Brass. Nick and Greg started to photo the bodies.

"So, you seem in a good mood" Nick said with a smile as he took the first photos "What gives?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life?" Greg replied sarcastically.

"No, of course not. It hurt a lot to see you upset like that. You and Morgan have been through a lot and you deserve to be happy." Nick said honestly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nick Stokes?" Greg teased. "Or have you really just gone soft in your old age?"

"Man, you wound me" Nick said placing a hand over his heart. "I have been known to be sensitive on occasion" he said firmly. Greg just laughed, and Nick couldn't help but smile. "It's just nice to see that you're back to your old joking self" the Texan said.

"Well, I talked to Morgan last night about…the thing… and she seems okay with it" Greg said cautiously, he didn't want to jinx things.

"_Seems _okay?" Nick said stopping what he was doing and putting a hand on his hip "You think she's just putting on a front to not make you feel bad?"

Greg stopped what he was doing too to think for a moment "I don't know. I mean I'd like to think as her husband, Morgan could be honest and tell me how she's really feeling but…it's gotta suck for her too. I actually think she was _really_ looking forward to being pregnant."

"Urgh, Why?" Nick grimaced "the sickness, the tiredness, the…other, stuff…"

"I think she was actually thinking more about having me wait on her hand and foot" Greg quipped with a smile "and obviously, the end result of a baby"

"But that's even worse than the pregnancy…"

"Not helping, man" Greg said with an unimpressed look, but then both men started laughing. "Anyway, we talked through other options and we're going to consider adoption…but you can't tell anyone!"

"Wow, really? That's great man!" Nick said with a small smile. "I'm happy for you guys"

"Well, like I said, we're only thinking about it for now" Greg warned "there's a lot of stuff to consider…"

"I know, I know. But I'm just excited at the thought of having another niece or nephew" Nick smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other crime scene, Sara and Finn had also noticed the change in Morgan's mood. The younger woman seemed a lot more engaged than she had over the past couple of weeks and appeared to be having much more of a positive out-look on the case.

"So spill, what did Greg buy you to get a smile back on your face?" Finn teased as the two of them rummaged through a pile of documents. "Diamond earrings, nice meal at a restaurant…maybe a hotel room?" she said with a nudge.

Morgan smirked "Greg doesn't have to buy me stuff to make me happy"

"Aww, Honey that's cute, but you've only been married eight months. Sooner or later, you're going to need the stuff" she said with a knowledgeable look.

"Thanks Finn, very reassuring" Morgan replied with a lopsided smile.

"Don't listen to her" Sara said entering the room "Don't listen to anything_ we _tell you about relationships, our marriages didn't exactly turn out so great. But you and Greg are perfect together."

"I will agree with that" Finn said with a smile.

"Well, thanks you guys. I'm just glad we're over this little rough patch now" Morgan said.

"What was up with you two?" Sara asked.

"Erm…It's kinda personal" Morgan replied.

"Oh, this has _baby _written all over it" Finn said excitedly and Sara laughed.

"No!" Morgan quickly protested… maybe too quickly. "I mean…not yet, at least. The reason Greg and I have been so upset is because we've been trying and failing to get pregnant" Morgan confessed.

"Wow, I didn't even know you guys had been talking about it" Sara said shocked.

"Well, we both agreed there was nothing to say until there was a baby on the way" Morgan explained.

"Wait…if that's why you were sad…and now you're happy…" Sara said.

"Are you pregnant now!?" Finn asked excitedly, placing a hand on Morgan's stomach.

"No!" the youngest CSI giggled "No, but…we're feeling a lot better about it now"

"Oh, well don't worry about it, Morgan. You guys are young!" Finn said "You got plenty of time"

"Yeah well, both Greg and I have known this is what we've wanted for a while now" Morgan said "And we're really excited about the idea of being parents"

"Well you and Greg will make great parents" Sara said.

"You think so?" Morgan asked.

"We _know_ so" Finn said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Greg and Nick were back at the lab now waiting for their evidence to be processed. The pair was sat in the break room drinking coffee, when Nick noticed Greg had become quiet again all of a sudden. It was often psychological that a sudden burst of happiness could be followed by a sudden fall.

"What you thinking about, buddy?" Nick asked as Greg looked into his cup absentmindedly.

"Well… I just keep thinking about how Morgan doesn't seem worried by this" he confessed.

"And that bothers you?" Nick asked confused.

"Well, yeah" Greg shrugged. "I mean, I feel really guilty that this isn't going to happen for us naturally, and that it's my fault…"

"Greg, for the last time, it's not your fault" Nick said firmly "You have no control over this"

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel, Nick" Greg said. "I just think she's bottling stuff up inside and not blaming me for my sake, even though she wants too"

"She loves you!" Nick exclaimed "Why are you insisting on beating yourself down like this?"

"I…it's complicated okay" The younger CSI said running a hand through his hair.

"Well then try me" Nick urged "Come on I'm your best friend, talk to me"

"I… I can't, not now" Greg said getting up from his chair "I'm sorry Nick, I know you're only trying to help, but…I just need to be on my own right now" and with that, the younger CSI left the room, leaving Nick speechless.

Greg needed to get out of the lab and get some fresh air. When Morgan said she would never leave him that morning, the CSI had believed her, because he loved his wife with all his heart. A life without Morgan was not a life Greg could even begin to imagine. He didn't want this to hurt his relationship with Morgan…he would never hurt the beautiful woman.

Greg went out the lab doors and rounded the corner, before freezing at the sight before him. The world slowed as Greg went wide eyed, and he practically felt his heart being smashed into a million pieces. Because there, stood just a few feet in front of him, was Morgan.

And she was kissing with another man.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, you all seem pretty mad at Morgan, but don't turn on her just yet XD I'd never really make her cheat on Greg, right? ;) Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy! Catch a hint? **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth **

Greg quickly spun around and headed back to the lab. He could feel the tears building in his eyes as he quickly walked back inside, keeping his head bowed in hope of hiding the expression of severe hurt and despair on his face. Unfortunately, Nick saw him; the guy seemed to have another sense when it came to one of his friends being upset.

"Hey, Greggo!" Nick called over as he jogged to catch up with the younger man. Greg ignored him, hoping Nick would think he hadn't heard and go away. "Greg" Nick said again gently placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Greg turned to look at him sniffing and wiping his eyes "Y-yeah?" he said with a wobbly voice.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nick asked concernedly.

"Nothing" Greg lied and continued walking, but Nick was persistent and kept up with him.

"G, you're quite clearly upset" Nick said "Come on, tell me what happened"

"C-can we go someplace quiet?" Greg asked.

"Sure, Russell's out, we can use his office" Nick suggested.

He began to lead his younger friend; one hand on Greg's trembling back. Once inside, Greg went and leant against Russell's desk whilst Nick closed the door. He went and stood in front of Greg, giving him a few minutes to gather himself.

"I just went outside and I saw… I saw Morgan and another man kissing" Greg said quietly.

"Oh my God" Nick breathed. He could hardly believe Morgan would do that, not when Greg loved her so much…and he thought she loved Greg in return. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Greg said trying to put on a brave face. "I told her she should leave me because I couldn't make her happy… and now it looks like she's going to" his voice caught a little. "I asked for this…oh God, why did I ask for this?" he buried his head in his hands and started sobbing.

"Hey, come on man" Nick said sympathetically as he pulled Greg into a hug.

"I love her so much, Nick" Greg said between ragged breaths "This hurts more than any beating I could ever receive"

"I know. I'm so sorry" Nick said, hating seeing his friend so upset. He wished there was more he could say to be more consoling "did you confront Morgan about it yet?"

Greg shook his head "You think I should have punched the guy or something?"

Nick gave a small smile "Nah, that ain't your style, G….I'm not saying_ I_ won't hit this guy though"

Greg gave him a look "We're more mature than that now, Nick" he reminded the older man "Maybe there's some kind of reasonable explanation…"

"Like what?" Nick queried "Does Morgan have like…a brother or something?"

Greg shook his head "If she had a brother who she kissed like that, I would be worried."

"Well, maybe you just need to talk to Morgan about it" Nick encouraged him "At least then you'll know the truth…but I refuse to believe Morgan would do this knowing that she was going to hurt you"

"Yeah, I want to believe that too" Greg said with a sad sigh "Okay, I'll talk to her when we're home…depending on how the conversation ends, I might need a place to crash tonight" he added with a sad smile.

"Sure, anything you need, man" Nick said patting the younger man on the shoulder, and hoping that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Later that night, and Greg was stood nervously pacing up and down the living room in his and Morgan's apparent, fiddling with his wedding ring nervously. The male CSI had successfully managed to avoid his wife for the rest of the night, after having been sent to another crime scene, but his performance had been notably below par. Russell had finally sent Greg home early, not because he was mad, but because it was obvious something was upsetting the younger CSI and he needed to rest.

Eventually, Morgan came home after finishing her shift. Greg froze and looked at the door, and Morgan smiled at him as she entered, but something seemed a little off.

"Hey" she said in a slightly wobbly voice, going over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

_Funny_, Greg thought, _normally it would be on the lips… _"We need to talk" he said in a quiet voice.

Morgan seemed to tense a little, but then just plastered on a smile "Sure Sweetie, there's erm…there's something I actually have to tell you"

Greg gulped, and felt his heat begin to beat a little harder against his chest "There is?" he asked timidly.

Morgan nodded and took hold of his hand, gently leading Greg to sit beside her on the sofa. She noticed how Greg kept messing with his ring, and hoped that wasn't because he was just waiting to take it off. Morgan enveloped Greg's noticeably shaking hands in hers and rubbed the back's softly with her thumb; she hated making him feel so worried.

"Mind if I go first?" Morgan asked and Greg shook his head. "I'm telling you this because I want to be honest with you, you are my husband and I can tell you anything. And I just want you to know that I would _never_ set out to hurt you…I love you"

"I love you too" Greg whispered.

Morgan sighed and held onto her husband's hands a little tighter "A guy kissed me today" she said simply.

Greg felt a little relieved at the fact Morgan had at least been honest with him, but to hear her actually say the words really hurt. But, he was also intrigued by the fact Morgan had implied that it was the man who had initiated the kiss.

"I know…I saw you" he said quietly before looking down at the floor.

Morgan's eyes widened in shock and she felt like she was going to be sick. The whole experience was bad enough, without the thought of Greg seeing her like that, and breaking his heart. "Sweetie, I…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Morgan" Greg said with a false smile "I kind of knew this was coming…I told you it would be okay for you to leave me whenever you wanted and…"

"No, God baby no!" Morgan said with tears in her eyes as she placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "I told you, I would _never_ leave you. I love you _so_ much…it's you who should be leaving me after all this…"

"Just, please tell me what happened" Greg requested.

"Well, Finn and I had just returned from our crime scene and he saw me getting out of the car…" Morgan started her story "His name is Kyle Davies and we dated for a year back in college." Greg looked at her even more surprised "I went over and we just started off by talking about what we'd been up to the past few years. We'd had a pretty clean break up, no real grudges, we just wanted to go off and do different things"

_Not exactly reassuring me so far, _Greg thought glumly.

"I told him that I had met the perfect guy and that I was happily married to him" she added with a smile and Greg couldn't help but smile too. "But, then he got a little…weird …" Morgan added with a darker tone. "He'd always been the jealous overprotective type and he…well he said that seeing me again was bringing up all his old feelings for me and he wanted me back. Of course, I said no"

"So…he forcefully kissed you?" Greg asked, his tone a mix between worry and anger.

Morgan nodded "He said it would make me realise that I wanted to be back with him too. I tried to push him away but, he's a lot bigger than me"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Greg asked fearfully as he placed a loving hand on Morgan's cheek and rubbed it delicately with his thumb. He couldn't stand to think how scared and trapped his wife must have felt.

"No" Morgan said with a reassuring smile "I was…shocked, to say the least. But don't worry, he didn't try anything else, I wouldn't let him."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked, sounding a little angry "Because if he did, I swear to God I'll…"

Morgan placed a finger on his lips to silence him "You're so cute when you're mad" she said lovingly.

"I don't like the thought of him forcing himself on you like that, baby" Greg said firmly. "He's not going to keep on harassing you is he?"

"Nah, I told him where to go after I finally managed to fight him off" Morgan said coolly "And then I slapped him in the face" she said with a smile.

"That's my girl" Greg said with a light laugh as he pulled his wife into a tight hug, and closed his eyes. He never felt more content than he did just having Morgan in his arms. "I'm so sorry I ever thought you would cheat on me, baby" he said feeling awfully guilty knowing what Morgan had now been through. "I know you're far too caring to do something like that, I didn't want to believe it"

"I know Sweetie; it's me who should be apologising. I'm really sorry you saw that, I know it must have hurt you, and I would never want that." Morgan said sincerely. "But I was always going to tell you because, like I said, we don't keep secrets, no matter how bad they are"

"Yeah…" Greg said biting his lip a little nervously, and starting to feel even guiltier for not telling Morgan about his own problems sooner.

"So, are we okay?" Morgan asked a little nervously as she noticed that her husband seemed to be a lost in thought.

"Of course, baby" Greg said reassuringly. "You know, you can report him for assault if you wanted to?"

Morgan shook her head "No, like I said, I sorted him out. I just want to forget about him. You're all that matters to me now" she added with a smile.

Greg smiled back at her "I love you. And again, I'm sorry that this happened to you"

"It's okay" Morgan said with a smile "Now, how about I order us some dinner? I'm so beat I really can't be bothered to cook tonight"

"Me either, takeout sounds good" Greg said with a smile.

Morgan kissed him on the lips before going to find the menu, and Greg felt that a sense of normal had retuned.

The ex-lab tech decided he should probably call Nick and let him no everything was alright. The older man was certainly relieved to her that the couple had managed to talk things out, but he was not at all happy about Kyle Davies kissing Morgan; she was like a little sister to the Texan, and he didn't like the thought of her being trapped like that. Greg promised Nick that if Davies tried anything again, the older CSI was entitled to the first hit. Nick happily agreed.

An hour later and Greg and Morgan were sat on the couch watching TV with boxes of noodles. Morgan had her legs stretched out over her husband's lap, and Greg was just happy that she was still sat there, content with their love and lifestyle.

Morgan finished her box first and Greg looked at her surprised. "Wow, you normally never finish before I do!" he quipped with a gentle smile.

"I know, I've just been craving some Chinese food all day, you know? I've been feeling really hungry" Morgan said, rubbing her stomach a little as she still didn't feel that full.

"You've just been working hard" Greg told her.

"Yeah, I do feel really exhausted" Morgan said.

Greg smiled at her "Here, finish mine" he said handing over the box "I'm full anyways"

"Well, if you're sure" Morgan said, before beginning to shovel the noodles into her mouth once more. Neither of them thought anything of it after that.

Greg just laughed a little as he gently began to rub his wife's feet in a calming way. He was right where he wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6: The Signs

**A/N: Hehe hey guys, I think some of you might be on to me; you'll just have to read to find out though ;) Thank you for the encouraging feedback as always, it really makes me smile, and I hope you all have a happy Halloween, Enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Signs **

3 weeks after the indecent with Kyle Davies, and things between Greg and Morgan seemed to be completely back to normal. Their friends had noticed this too, as a cloud of misery no longer seemed to follow the young couple around at work, and they were much more enthusiastic about their cases.

One night, Nick and Morgan had been sent to a home in Henderson. A man had come round to check the water meter and found the old woman dead in her living room. Given the woman's age, it was more than likely that she had died of natural causes, but the CSI's still had to confirm it all the same.

Morgan got the sudden hit of a decomposing smell as soon as Nick opened the door. The female CSI staggered back a little and placed a hand over her nose in disgust. Nick looked at her curiously.

"What's up?" he asked.

Morgan just grimaced "Seriously, you don't smell that already?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled from behind her hand.

Nick shook his head "It can't be that bad, David said she's only been dead about four hours"

"Well, it smells more like four days" Morgan countered as she finally braved going inside the house. She found it strange Nick couldn't really smell it too.

Letting Nick take the lead, Morgan stumbled in behind him feeling her stomach go weak. It was strange really, because the God awful smell had never really bothered her before. Morgan felt she must have grown more immune over the years, but there had been a few incidents of late were she just couldn't handle it.

Like last week, she'd been at a house with Finn and it had been a total blood bath, Morgan couldn't stand the smell and eventually had to leave, and there was a trash run she'd been on with Greg a few days ago which had had a similar effect.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nick asked concernedly, as he noticed the blonde looking a little green around the gills.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" Morgan replied. She took a deep breath to calm herself before going to kneel beside the body. She suddenly gagged and covered her mouth "No, no not fine" she said frantically and ran from the house.

Nick ran after her, and grimaced when he found his younger colleague vomiting into the flower beds. He went up behind Morgan and began rubbing her back soothingly, offering a bottle of water after she'd finished.

"Thanks" she said a little breathlessly and began drinking it greedily, before handing it back to Nick "God, I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Maybe you should just go back to the lab for now" Nick suggested "I can call Sara out to help me"

"No, that wouldn't be fair" Morgan said, not wanting to ruin the older woman's night off.

"Hey, she won't mind" Nick said reassuringly "Your health is more important, now go on" he said, ushering her towards the car. "Greg would kill me if he found out I made you work after you'd been sick"

Morgan smiled "You're afraid of my husband now?" she teased.

"When you're concerned, yes" Nick said with a small smile.

As they reached the car, Morgan reluctantly agreed to leave and began to drive back to the lab. She didn't feel sick anymore, but she was beginning to feel slightly dizzy. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this sudden ailment.

* * *

Morgan was sat in the break room feeling extremely sorry for herself. After she'd returned back to the lab, she'd thrown up two more times in the restroom before going to lie on the couch in the break room, feeling absolutely exhausted. She'd been feeling really tired for the past couple of weeks now, but it wasn't like she'd been working more hours than usual. She could sleep for a good 9 hours and wake up feeling like she hadn't rested at all.

Greg had noticed it too, Morgan had been looking physically exhausted for a while now and it was making him worried. She had also been complaining of frequent dizzy spells, and didn't appear to be up to eating much either, saying she felt nauseous. Greg had urged Morgan to let him take her to the doctor's, but she was adamant it was probably just a stomach bug and she'd be fine.

Meanwhile, Greg had been working at the lab with Finn, and was on his way to get a cup of coffee when he spotted Sara walking towards the DNA lab.

"Hey!" he called after his friend, and Sara turned to him with a smile "Do you seriously live here or something?" Greg joked "I thought it was your night off?"

Sara just rolled her eyes at him, although she couldn't help but smile "It was, but Nick called me in to help with his case"

Greg frowned "I thought Morgan was working with Nick tonight?"

Sara looked at him a little confused "Nick didn't tell you?"

Greg's eyes grew a little wide and his face turned to one of slight panic "What? Tell me what?!" he commanded to know.

"Greg, calm down!" Sara said placing a hand on his shoulder "Morgan just got sick at the crime scene and Nick sent her back here…"

"What? Why did no one call me!?" Greg said running a hand through his hair and looking extremely worried "Is Morgan okay? Where is she?" The others didn't understand that Morgan had been unwell for a while now, and by the sounds of it, she was getting worse.

"I just saw her having a lie down in the break room" Sara said. "Greg, don't worry okay, she'll be fine, probably just been working too much"

"Yeah...yeah you're right" Greg said running a hand down his face to calm himself "It's just, I love her so much…"

"I know" Sara said with a smile, finding the young man's concern for his wife very sweet. "I think it would cheer her up a bit to see her husband right now though"

Greg nodded and thanked his friend, before hurrying over to the break room. He smiled sadly at his pale looking wife, who was looking hazily around the room. Morgan smiled up at her husband as he came and knelt down beside her, running his fingers through her blond waves. Morgan sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes with content, she felt instantly a little better just by having Greg near her.

"Why don't you go home, baby?" Greg suggested quietly.

"I didn't think I'd be able to drive myself that far without crashing" Morgan quipped, but Greg gave her a worried frown.

"Morgs, I really think we should take you to the doctor" Greg said concernedly. Morgan let out a groan of protest, but Greg just smiled at her "Come on, please baby, just to put my mind at rest" he hoped the guilt trip tact would work "You know I worry about you" he decided to add his best puppy dog eyes to seal the deal.

Morgan sighed "Fine" she said in defeat "I'll go, but only for you" she said with small smile, feeling like she had the most caring husband in the world for worrying so much.

"Thank you" Greg said, going to give Morgan a kiss, but she pushed him back a little.

"No! I just threw up" she reminded him.

Greg just smiled "Come on, I'll take you home" he said, helping Morgan to her feet. Morgan wobbled a little and fell against her husband's shoulder for support "Whoa, are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Morgan winced as she put a hand to her forehead "Just got up a little fast"

"Okay" Greg said, not seeming convinced and just eager to get her home. "I just need to go grab my jacket from my locker, alright? Here, take the keys and go wait for me in the car" he instructed, handing them over.

"Yes, _Dad_" Morgan said teasingly.

"Please don't compare me to Ecklie, it's weird" Greg said with a lopsided smile. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the forehead before heading down the hall.

Morgan slowly began to make her way out to the parking garage, although she began to feel like her head was spinning worse. The blonde stumbled a little, and fell against the side of the car and she tried to catch her breath, as another wave of nausea hit her. Then, the world suddenly did one last spin, before Morgan found herself falling to the ground and being sucked into the darkness.

* * *

Greg was coming out of the locker room when Nick ran up to him. "Hey, how is Morgan doing?" he asked.

"Okay, for now anyway" Greg said with a slight sigh. "I've convinced her to go to the doctor's at least"

Nick nodded in relief "I'm sorry I didn't call you or anything" he said a little sheepishly, Sara had told him about Greg's reaction to finding out the news "I didn't want to worry you, and I know Morgan didn't either."

"I'm always going to worry about her, Nick" Greg said sincerely "I love her too much to lose her"

Nick smiled at him "When did you get so mature, Greg?"

Greg shrugged "I fell in love. I know they say that love makes you do stupid things but… if anything it's made me more grown up."

Nick chuckled and clapped him on the back "Well I'm proud of you man, you're willing to step up for your lady!"

The pair of them walked into the parking garage just talking, but then both froze in their tracks, fear consuming both their bodies, as they saw Morgan collapsed on her side, eyes closed.

"Oh my God" Nick breathed, getting out his phone, whilst Greg ran towards his wife.

"Morgan!" he called sliding to his knees and pulling the still woman up into his arms "Morgan, can you hear me?" Greg asked desperately, vaguely aware of Nick calling for an ambulance in the background. "Please say something, baby?" Greg said quietly with tears in his eyes. Nick could see how scared he was.

"Ambulance is on its way, man" Nick said, kneeling down beside him "Doesn't appear to be any physical outer injuries…"

"I s-shouldn't have le-left her a-alone" Greg berated himself as he let a few tears slip "Sh-she looked s-so ill"

"G, it's not your fault" Nick said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's trembling back. He checked Morgan's pulse, and found it was going a little quicker than usual, but it didn't seem life-threatening.

As they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Greg stayed stroking his wife's hair and whispering words of comfort to her, and pleading with her to wake up. Nick couldn't help but feel totally useless as he watched his broken friend, and passed out little sister.

When the ambulance arrived, Morgan was already starting to come around. She blinked her eyes open a little to see Greg's tear filled eyes looking back at her. She was about to ask what had happened, but then some medics managed to push Greg out of the way despite his protests, and Morgan wanted more than anything for him to come back, because Greg always made her feel better.

Before she knew it, Morgan was being forced into the back of an ambulance, still feeling sick and lightheaded. Greg was immediately by her side, holding her hand, and Nick said he would go to alert Ecklie.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Morgan was taken away from Greg to get checked over, and the anxious husband was left pacing up and down the halls nervously biting his nails. Greg could probably count the amount of times he'd felt this scared in his life on one hand.

After about half an hour of waitng, a doctor came over to Greg, and the CSI immediately started to demand answers.

"Your wife is going to be fine Mister Sanders" Doctor Ford said, and Greg sighed in relief; he could have cried. "She's awake now and asking for you, I assure what she's going through right now is perfectly normal at this stage…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Greg said raising his hands "What stage? Stage of what?" he asked, feeling confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I assumed you knew" Doctor Ford said and Greg shook his head "Morgan is five weeks pregnant"

Greg was speechless.


	7. Chapter 7: Coming to Terms

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for the reviews, and reading and everything else, I really appreciate it! :) Yes, Morgan is pregnant, but this is me, so naturally this isn't going to be easy for poor Greg and Morgan, Kyle is still out there after all… I am so mean XD Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coming to Terms **

Greg had just been stood staring at Doctor Ford for the past 5 minutes, as if the woman had said the world was coming to an end. The CSI couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth…maybe they didn't, yeah, maybe Greg had just misheard her. Pregnant, Morgan couldn't be pregnant, not after Greg was told he couldn't have kids…unless Morgan had…no, Greg shook his head, he refused to believe that.

"No…that's impossible" Greg said shaking his head again. "I was told by another doctor six weeks ago that I wasn't able to have children…and that would imply the fact that if Morgan is pregnant that she cheated on me, and I refuse to believe that!"

"Alright Mr Sanders, calm down" Doctor Ford said, not wanting to have to admit the frantic man into the hospital for a panic attack. "Which doctor did you have your consultation with?"

"Doctor Green" Greg recalled.

"And what exactly did he tell you the problem was?"

"I had a very low….count" it was ridiculous really that Greg be an expert in genetics and he couldn't even say the word, but the problem made him feel very embarrassed compared to other men.

Doctor Ford frowned "And his exacts words were you can't have children"

"Yeah, full stop, God damn impossible" Greg replied.

"Well Mister Sanders, he shouldn't have told you that" Doctor Ford said. Greg just appeared to look confused. "Yes, a problem like yours makes it extremely hard to conceive naturally" she explained "But it's not impossible, I've known plenty of men with the same problem as you who have successfully managed to get their partners pregnant."

"Really?" Greg said, not sure whether he should be extremely relieved, or angry at the fact he was lead to believe something that wasn't true. "That's…that's great news" he breathed with a grin.

"Yes…this is very strange…" Doctor Ford frowned "I will have to speak to Doctor Green myself, maybe he made a misdiagnosis"

"Wow… I…I can't believe it" Greg said running a hand though his hair. "Does Morgan know?"

"Yes, I would think my colleague would have told her by now. She probably had the same reaction you did" the doctor said with a smile.

"Well, erm, why did she faint? Is the baby okay?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Yes, completely fine. Like I said, these are very normal symptoms at this stage. Morgan fainted because her body is just adjusting to the change in her hormones, things like that" Ford explained. "If it happens again just take her to lie down and make sure she has some water when she wakes up"

"Alright, okay, thank you" Greg said.

He was still finding this hard to come to terms with. He couldn't believe that just weeks ago, he'd been in complete despair, devastated he may never get to father his own child, but now, it seemed that someone had decided to cut Greg and Morgan a break, and they could finally start the family they had been wanting for a long time now.

"Can I go see Morgan?" he requested. Doctor Ford smiled and nodded, leading Greg to his wife's room.

* * *

Morgan did indeed have a similar reaction to Greg when she was told there was a baby inside her which was causing her to feel so crappy. The signs had all been there, but after what Greg told her, Morgan had been convinced that the fact she was pregnant couldn't have been the cause. But it was, and this was happening and…she'd never been so happy. Sure, the prospect of being a parent was scary, but she couldn't think of anyone she'd want to share that experience more with than Greg.

Morgan had been worried about the baby too, but the doctor had explicitly reassured her it was nothing to worry about, and that they would prescribe her some pills for the nausea. The blond was alone for the moment, and she smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach and thought about the new life which was growing inside her; their little miracle.

Morgan smiled when the door opened and Greg stepped inside, the smile on his face reaching from ear to ear. He ran over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"We're having a baby" Morgan said, saying it out loud made it seem more real. She could feel Greg shaking and could hear him sniffing a little as he began to cry "Oh, sweetie" Morgan said running his back comfortingly "Please don't cry, don't you want this?"

"Of course I do" Greg said, pulling away and wiping his eyes "I'm just so happy. I thought… I thought…"

"I know, honey" Morgan said, pulling him into another hug "But this is real now, this is happening. We're having a baby, just like we wanted, you proved that dumb ass doctor wrong! I'm having your baby, Greg" she said with a huge smile.

"I love you so much" Greg said, before leaning in and giving Morgan a passionate kiss on the lips.

"The doctors said I can go as soon as I get my anti-nausea medicine" Morgan said as they pulled away. "How on Earth are we going to tell everyone?!"

"I think we should wait until you're at least two months" Greg suggested "Just to be on the safe side and making sure there are no complications"

"Okay" Morgan agreed "It'll be hard though, I'm so excited!" she giggled.

"Me too" Greg smiled, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

Doctor Ford returned a few moments later "Here you are" she said handing the bottle of pills over to Morgan "Just take them if the morning sickness gets a bit too much. If you feel dizzy at any point just lie down for a few minutes and you'll be fine. Symptoms like this usually only last for around the first 12 weeks. Get plenty of sleep and drink lots of water. And then there's the usual like avoid smoking, alcohol etc."

"Alright, I think I got all of that" Morgan said.

"Now, would you like to make an appointment for your eight week scan? Then you can see your baby for the first time" the doctor said with a smile.

"Yes, we'd love to" Greg said, and they booked the appointment for three weeks' time.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" Morgan said enthusiastically as she was given the all clear.

"Maybe we should ask Russell to give you a few days sick leave?" Greg suggested as they walked down the hall.

"No" Morgan said "I need to keep working to earn up some maternity leave. I'll be fine baby; honestly, you don't need to worry about me"

"But, I will worry" Greg said "I worried about you before! But now you're carrying our baby…if anything happened…"

"Hey, don't talk like that" Morgan said firmly "Everything is going to be fine, we are not going to lose this baby"

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Greg said with a small smile "C'mon let's get you home, it's your day off tomorrow anyways so you can have a good long sleep"

"Great, because I'm exhausted" Morgan said as she held Greg's hand and rested her head on this shoulder "This baby better be worth me feeling like I've been hit by a train"

Greg smiled "It will be, honey, you'll see"

* * *

The following night and Greg went into work alone, leaving Morgan resting on the sofa. Ecklie had called the previous night to ask how Morgan was doing, feeling guilty he couldn't get to see her in hospital because he was in court. Morgan told her dad she was fine and it was just a stomach bug she'd been given some pills for.

Greg was having a very hard time keeping their secret. He'd always had a hard time keeping secrets, up until the point he made his friend's stop telling him them because he felt like he was going to explode. Everyone at the lab had been asking him how Morgan was after hearing what happened, and he also went with the stomach bug lie. Most people seemed to take this as the truth, except for Finn, who gave him a suspicious eye.

Greg and Nick were working on some evidence together at the light table, when the older CSI asked how Morgan was doing.

"She's doing well" Greg said with a smile as he continued with his evidence.

Nick looked at him with a lopsided smile "You seem happy for a guy who's just found out his wife is ill, is Morgan really that bad to live with?"

"No, of course not!" Greg retorted "I just… dunno, can't a guy be happy for no particular reason?"

I guess so…" Nick said, stopping what he was doing and resting his folded arms on the table as he leaned across it a little "Okay, spill it Sanders" he whispered.

"What, there's nothing to spill?" Greg said indifferently, but Nick wasn't having it.

"C'mon, G. You've been so sad and mopey these past few weeks, and now all of a sudden you're on cloud nine! What gives?"

Greg bit his lip "Okay, I'll tell you" he said leaning on the table in a similar position as Nick "No, wait! I can't tell you" he said pulling away "Okay; no I'm going to tell you…but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else, capisce?" he said leaning forward again.

"I promise, cross my heart" Nick said, motioning the statement with his hand.

A smile broke across Greg's face "Morgan's pregnant. We're having a baby"

Nick's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he smiled too "Wow, man, congratulations!" he said excitedly, going to give the younger man a quick hug "See, I knew it would work out for you two!"

"Yeah" Greg said with a smile "We're so happy. It's kind of surreal, since just weeks ago I was told it was never going to happen"

"Well, you clearly did something right" Nick said, and Greg gave him a slight shove backwards but they were laughing. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"And that's great, but you can't tell anyone! We promised we wouldn't say anything until the eight week scan, not even to our parents. If Morgan finds out I told you she'll either be really mad or just ridicule me for being a blabber mouth"

"My lips are sealed" Nick promised. "I'm gunna be an Uncle again!"

Greg just smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Greg arrived home later that night to find Morgan still laid down on the sofa, watching a movie.

"Hey baby, you get some sleep?" Greg asked as he went to kiss his wife.

"Yeah" Morgan said, although she sounded a bit groggy. "But I only managed to keep my dinner down for about half an hour before I got sick again, twice" she stuck out her bottom lip, wanting to play the sympathy card.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby" Greg said, not liking seeing his wife so miserable "But it's all for a good cause"

"I know" Morgan said, placing a hand on her stomach "I just didn't think they'd be causing this much trouble already" she quipped.

"Yeah, well just wait until we're chasing them all over the place" Greg said with a smile as he put his hand on Morgan's stomach too, and couldn't wait for the day when he'd be able to actually feel the baby moving.

"I know, but I'm looking forward to it" Morgan said with a smile, and they kissed again.

"Hey erm, listen…there's something I want to tell you…" Greg said biting his lips nervously as they pulled away.

Morgan looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You blabbed didn't you? I knew it, even though you were the one who suggested not telling I knew you'd crack!"

"I only told Nick!" Greg tried to defend himself "I'm sorry baby, I'm just so excited. I had to tell one person." He couldn't tell if Morgan was mad or not "C'mon everyone knows when you say, _you can't tell anyone_, your best friend doesn't count!"

"Good, because I already told Hodges" Morgan confessed and Greg looked at her surprised "What? You said best friends don't count…"

"Yeah, but Hodges has a bigger mouth than I do!" Greg pointed out.

Morgan laughed "Relax, I told him I'd slowly begin to release poisonous fumes into his lab if he told anyone"

Greg laughed "Okay then" he said, rubbing Morgan's stomach in a circular motion "I can't wait to meet our baby" he whispered.

Morgan smiled "Me too"


	8. Chapter 8: First Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I thought I better do a nice chapter since the story has been quite dramatic so far, but don't worry, the drama will return ;) I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy Bonfire Night to my fellow Brits!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Meeting **

3 weeks later and both Morgan and baby were progressing fine. Greg however, had gone into overprotective mode. He wouldn't let Morgan do anything around the apartment anymore, and had scolded her quite sternly for trying to lift some grocery bags onto the counter the other week.

But, Morgan just let him do it, because she knew how important it was to Greg they were having this baby. If she lost the baby, not only would Morgan never forgive herself, but the chances of Greg being able to conceive again were next to nothing since it was such a wonder the first time. Morgan appreciated it really, and found it kind of cute how fussy Greg was being.

Morgan was still suffering from morning sickness, but not as much as before, and the sudden bouts of dizziness were becoming less frequent. She was still pretty exhausted at work though, and so found her condition quite hard to hide form the others. She was happy to work cases with Nick, because obviously he knew about the baby and he could be just as protective as Greg, but Finn looked like she was onto something, and so Morgan tried her best to avoid the older woman.

The blonde found the secret hardest to keep from her dad. Ecklie seemed to notice that something was wrong with his daughter, and was keen to help in any way possible because he still felt guilty for not being there for Morgan when she was a kid.

The day before Morgan was due to go for the 8 week scan, Ecklie asked if she and Greg would like to go to a formal dinner with him which one of the governors he worked with had asked him too. Morgan happily agreed, wanting to spend more time with her father out of work.

So, on the night, Greg was stood readjusting his tie in the mirror whilst Morgan was in the closet, fretting over which dress to wear.

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing? You look gorgeous" Greg said with a smile. He wondered if there wasn't a man on earth who hadn't gone through this same routine at some point.

"It makes me look fat" Morgan moaned. The baby had been causing her to eat a lot more than usual over the past few days.

Greg couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes "Morgs, you're just being paranoid. You're only eight weeks, you're not showing yet!"

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked with a pout, as she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror and ran a hand down her stomach.

"Yes, I'm sure" Greg said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder "And when you do, you're going to look even more beautiful, if that's possible"

Morgan smiled and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you. You look very handsome too"

Greg smiled "Great, you ready to go?" he asked. Morgan nodded and the pair went to haul a cab.

* * *

Greg and Morgan arrived at the restaurant to find Ecklie sat around a table with older high class looking people, making the couple feel quite inadequate.

"Hey, M!" Ecklie called over to his daughter, getting up to give her a kiss and a hug, and then shaking Greg's hand. "Marcus, this is my daughter Morgan and my son-in-law Greg" Ecklie introduced them to man whose dinner it was.

"Nice to meet you two" the elderly men said getting up to shake their hands. "Please have a seat, and let's get you some champagne"

"Oh erm, no thank you" Morgan said sharing a nervous look with Greg as they took their seats.

"Oh c'mon, M" Ecklie encouraged as he poured them each a glass. "You've never been one to turn down the good stuff!"

"No, I guess not" Morgan said with a wobbly smile, and Greg squeezed her hand under the table, letting her know he'd think of something.

As conversation started up again after ordering the meals, Greg decided he needed to do something to draw attention from the fact Morgan wasn't drinking. So, as everyone else was in deep conversation, Greg quickly threw back his own glass, and then swapped it with Morgan's, so he ended up drinking both.

The couple started to have a good time. Morgan was talking to a sweet woman who was telling her about how her daughter was also a CSI in Chicago. Greg also got into conversation with a man who was interested in his book on Las Vegas history. But, near the end of the night Greg was finding it very hard to sustain conversation. People kept refilling his and Morgan's glasses and he was taking in double the amount of alcohol everyone thought he was, so he was beyond tipsy.

"Are you okay, son?" the man he was talking to asked when Greg's head started to drop a little.

"Yeah, yeah 'm fine" Greg said although his eyes kept blinking closed one at a time.

Ecklie noticed his behaviour. "Greg, can I talk to you for a second" he said sternly. The younger man staggered to his feet, and they headed over to the bar.

"Excuse me" Morgan said, feeling that her husband may need some defence against her father's wrath.

"How much have you had to drink?" Ecklie asked Greg incredulously. Greg just shrugged "Well don't you dare embarrass me! You may be married to my daughter now but that doesn't mean…"

"Dad!" Morgan hissed as she came to Greg's side. "It's not his fault"

"How is it not his fault!?" Ecklie retorted "He knows exactly how much he's consuming…"

"He's been drinking mine as well" Morgan explained.

Ecklie gave her a confused frown "Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't drink!" Morgan confessed, not knowing what else to say.

"Again, why?"

"Because…because I'm pregnant" Morgan blurted out, and Greg gave her a surprised look. Ecklie looked shocked, but Morgan just smiled, it felt good to tell him. "You're going to be a grandfather"

"M…that's…that's…" Ecklie stuttered, but then a rare smile broke across his face "That's great" he said, pulling his daughter into a tight hug, and then much to the younger man's surprise, Greg too. "I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thanks, dad" Morgan said pulling away "We wanted to kind of keep it a secret until we had the eight week scan, which is tomorrow actually"

"Greg, I'm sorry for snapping at you" Ecklie said. Greg's eyes widened in shock, since when did Conrad Ecklie apologise, to well, anyone? "Since I now know that you're just looking out for Morgan and the baby"

Greg waved his hand in dismissal "'t's fine" he mumbled, but then hiccupped and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Morgan laughed "I think I better get him home, thanks dad, we had a good time"

"Alright, but you just take it easy, okay" Ecklie said, giving his daughter one last hug.

Morgan took hold of Greg's hand and had to carefully guide him through the restaurant as he nearly kept stumbling into everything.

The couple got into a cab and Greg more or less instantly fell asleep on Morgan's shoulder. The blonde couldn't help but smile as she listened to her husband's soft snores. She kissed his forehead lightly and then placed a hand on her stomach. She had everything she'd ever wanted right there.

* * *

The next morning, and Morgan woke up to the horrible sound of Greg vomiting harshly in the bathroom. She went to get him a glass of water and smiled sympathetically at the sorrowful sight of her husband resting one arm on the toilet seat as he breathed harshly.

"Hey, aren't I the one who's supposed to be having morning sickness?" she teased, going to hand Greg a glass of water.

Greg just gave her a sarcastic smile, but then thanked her for the water "Don't you dare say I never do anything for you" he said, taking a sip of the cool liquid "I've been vomiting the past half an hour and my head feels like there's a drill going through it" he said rubbing a palm across his sweaty forehead "I swear to God, I'm never drinking again"

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie, but we appreciate it" Morgan said, referring to herself and the baby.

Greg flushed the toilet and went to wash his face at the sink. Morgan put a comforting hand on his back and began to rub it in soothing circles.

"Urgh, what time is it?" Greg asked, wearily rubbing his eyes.

"It's nine; we have our appointment for the scan at eleven. You think you're up to going?" Morgan asked concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Greg said "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

* * *

Two hours later, and Greg and Morgan found themselves waiting for Doctor Ford to arrive. Both of them were extremely excited about being able to see their baby for the first time, but also nervous to know if it was progressing properly.

When Doctor Ford arrived, she smiled at the couple, and asked Morgan to lie down on the table. "Right, let's find your baby!" she said chirpily, and began to apply the goo like substance to Morgan's stomach.

Greg and Morgan held each other's hand, as they watched the screen intensely, waiting for the first sight of their child as the doctor moved the scanner around.

"And, there it is" Doctor Ford said with a smile as she pointed at the screen "There's your baby"

"That tiny little blob?" Morgan asked in surprise, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her and Greg's baby, and Greg was smiling too.

"Yes, your baby is only about the size of a kidney bean at the moment" the doctor explained. "But this is the head here…and you can see the legs starting to develop here" she motioning to the screen. "And you see this little flickering here?" the couple nodded "that's your babies heartbeat. They're developing perfectly, and your due date will be… June 25th"

"Wow" Greg breathed, his eyes glistening with tears of happiness as he looked at the tiny being on the screen. He squeezed Morgan's hand a little harder in joy.

"Okay, I'll print you guys off a picture and then we'll make your next appointment, which will be at sixteen weeks" Doctor Ford said.

She cleared the gel off Morgan's stomach, and handed over the picture and an appointment card. The couple thanked her and then left, still looking at the image of their baby in amazement.

"Well, this means we can officially tell everyone else now!" Morgan said excitedly as she linked arms with her husband.

"Yeah, but let's not tell my parents just yet…let's wait until after the baby is born" Greg said seriously.

Morgan laughed "Why?"

"Because you know that once my mom finds out she'll want to come live with us!" Greg said seriously. "She will rule our lives, and not let us do anything for the baby"

Morgan smiled "Well, I want her to be a hands on Grandma" she said.

Greg scoffed "You'll regret those words, Brody"

"Hey, it's Sanders now" Morgan reminded him, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. "We'll see. We'll tell my mom and Jerry first then, and then everyone else at the lab. But we are not waiting that long to tell your parents too!"

Greg sighed in defeat "Fine" he said in an elongated fashion. He looked down at the picture of the baby once more and smiled "I still can't believe it"

"Me either" Morgan said "They look like you already" she teased.

"Oh thanks, you're saying I'm a blob now?" Greg said, poking his stomach and Morgan laughed. "I thought I'd put on a couple of pounds recently but jeez…"

"And you were moaning at me for saying I was fat!" Morgan said with a laugh "You're as skinny as a rail, honey"

Greg just smiled and rested his head on top of Morgan's "I wonder if they'll be a boy or a girl?" he pondered out loud.

"I don't mind" Morgan said "I'm just glad to be having a baby with you"

"Me too" Greg said, snatching a kiss from his wife's lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Sharing the News

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read as well as the lovely reviews :) This is another more fluffy chapter as Greg and Morgan share news of the baby, but never fear, the drama will return next chapter, just gotta make sure I have a fair balance ;) I don't know if Morgan's Mother's name has been mentioned before so I made one up; do correct me if I'm wrong. Enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sharing the News**

The following morning and Morgan was too excited to keep the secret to herself any longer, so whilst Greg was out shopping, she decided to call her mother and step-father to tell them the good news.

"Hello?" Elaine Brody answered the phone.

"Hey, mom!" Morgan replied brightly.

"Oh, hello Morgan, sweetie" Elaine replied, happy to hear her daughter's voice "It feels like so long since I last spoke to you"

"I know mom, I'm sorry, we've just been so busy at work recently" Morgan explained.

"It's alright sweetie, I understand. How's Greg?" Morgan's mother enquired.

She was quite fond of her son-in-law, and felt he was the best thing to ever happen to her daughter. Morgan was quite a rebellious child, and Elaine wondered if her daughter would ever find someone who could tame her and get her to settle down. She was happy Morgan had found that in Greg and that they loved each other a lot; Greg really was a nice boy.

"He's fine" Morgan told her. "Listen, there's something really important I need to tell you" she said, hardly being able to contain her excitement.

"You're pregnant!" Elaine squealed slightly.

"Yes! How did you know that!?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Oh sweetie, a mother always knows" Elaine giggled. "It's about time! I'm so happy for you, baby"

"Yeah, we're really happy too" Morgan said placing a hand on her stomach "I'm exactly two months along now"

"Oh, well then we must come and see you soon!" Elaine said excitedly "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a Grandma! Have you told your father?"

"Yes, he was surprisingly happy for us too" Morgan said.

"Yeah, he's not always as tough as he makes out" the mother explained "I remember when I told him I was pregnant with you, he cried of happiness for about an hour after"

"Really?" Morgan asked in disbelief; she found it hard to consider her father would ever cry.

"Yes! Oh hang on sweetie, Jerry wants to talk to you" Elaine said, and there was a shuffle for a moment as she handed over the phone.

"Hey Morgan, I couldn't help but over hear the news" her step-father spoke.

"Yeah, I can imagine mom's shriek of excitement rocked the whole house" Morgan teased.

"Well it's fantastic news, honey; I'm pleased for you and Greg"

"Thanks Jerry" Morgan smiled "I want you to know that, you're going to be as much as a grandparent to this baby as my dad is"

"Thanks, Morgan" Jerry replied "I better hand you back to your mother, she's packing already!"

Morgan laughed "Okay"

"Sweetie, we have to make arrangements to see you soon" Elaine requested.

"Yes of course mom, but I've got to get ready for work soon. I'll call you again tomorrow to make arrangements, alright?"

"Alright, sweetie. Take care of yourself and the baby, and say hello to Greg for me, I love you"

"Bye mom, I love you too" Morgan replied, and hung up the phone.

Half an hour later and Greg returned with his arm filled with grocery bags.

"Here, let me help you with those, baby" Morgan said getting up from the sofa but Greg just shook his head.

"No, no I got it" Greg insisted, even though it was clear he was struggling to balance everything "I told you to take it easy from now on"

Morgan rolled her eyes but couldn't resist smiling at her husband's unnecessary precautions "I can still help out around the apartment, Greg" she said, following him through the kitchen "It's gotten the point where I actually clean in secret so you won't tell me off"

"I know, but I don't want you to strain yourself or the baby. I couldn't bear it if something happened to either of you" Greg said, starting to unpack things onto the table. "Hey, I know we said we weren't going to buy anything yet, but I was walking past a store and I saw this" Greg said with a smile pulling out a stuffed elephant toy "My Papa Olaf gave me one of these the day I was born, I still have it back in my room in California, her name's Ellie"

"Aww how sweet" Morgan said taking the animal and imagining their baby sleeping in its crib, cuddling the elephant close.

"So, did you call your mom?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, she says hi. You thought your mom would over react" Morgan said "My mom wants to come over as soon as possible too"

"Well, this is her first grandchild" Greg pointed out "She's bound to be excited. If she wants to come over she can stay as long as she wants. I don't mind"

Morgan smiled "You are just so perfect aren't you" she said, going over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist "most men would leave the country if they found out their mother-in-law was coming to stay"

"Hey, I love your mom and Jerry" Greg reassured her. "Now come on, we have to get ready for work. I think we should both tell Russell about the baby first"

"Okay" Morgan agreed and they shared a kiss before going to get ready.

* * *

The couple arrived at work later that afternoon to find Russell sat doing paperwork in his office, having already sent Nick, Sara and Finn out on cases.

"Hey you two" Russell said smiling up at the young pair "You're looking a lot better, Morgan" he commented.

"Thanks, I feel better" Morgan replied.

"There's actually something we want to talk to you about" Greg said, taking Morgan's hand.

"Sure, what's up?" Russell asked, stacking the files away so he could give them his full attention.

"Morgan and I are having a baby" Greg told him.

"Wow, congratulations!" Russell said with a smile "When did you find out?"

"A little while ago, I had my eight week scan yesterday" Morgan explained.

"Well, that's great. I take it you'll need a lot of time off then?" Russell asked the smiling blonde.

This was the happiest he'd seen Greg and Morgan in a long time, and he was relieved that things were finally looking up for them. He hoped this meant that whatever was bothering them a few weeks ago was over, and they were moving on with their lives.

"Yeah, but most women don't take maternity leave until twenty-nine weeks, so I'm hoping to hold out until then" Morgan explained.

"But, we were hoping to take Morgan out of the field around the fourth month" Greg reminded her, going back into his protective mode "Maybe give her some lab work. Obviously; it's a little safer in here"

Greg knew this wasn't strictly true – as a certain lab explosion had proved – but he trusted nothing like that would happen again, and would do anything to keep Morgan and the baby out of harm's way. He didn't know what he would do if he lost one of them, or worse, both of them. His life would just not be worth living.

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged" Russell reassured them. "Have you told the others?"

"My parents know, and Nick and Hodges know, Sara and Finn are next on our list" Morgan explained.

"Are you not telling your parents, Greg?" Russell asked curiously.

"Well, it took me nearly three years to tell them I was a CSI, so who knows" Greg said with a shrug, and Morgan and DB laughed.

"I'm going to make him tell them soon" Morgan said, patting her hand on her husband's knee.

Russell chuckled "Well once again, congrats, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a case to focus on right now"

"Sure thing, boss" Greg said taking the file, as he and Morgan switched from doting parents-to-be to professional CSIs.

As they went to collect their kits, Greg read through the murder case they'd been given and gave a worried frown.

"Are you sure you're up to this, baby? Does the smell make you sick still?" he asked Morgan.

"No, I mean it still totally reeks but, I don't vomit afterwards anymore. The nausea stage is starting to pass now thank God"

"Good" Greg said, quickly picking up both his and Morgan's kits so she wouldn't have to carry the heavy weight "You got your gun?" he asked.

"Yep" Morgan said, patting the weapon at her side "I'm not letting anybody harm our baby" she said putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not letting anyone harm you _or _the baby" Greg said, putting his hand on Morgan's stomach too, and pulling his wife into a loving kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Greg and Morgan had returned from their crime scene and decided to head towards the break room, where they found Finn and Sara taking their first break of the night too.

"Should we tell them now?" Greg whispered to Morgan as they headed towards the room.

"I don't think we need to" Morgan stated, and Greg gave her a confused frown "I think Finn already knows…she knew before I was even pregnant" the blonde remembered, and this didn't help ease Greg's confused frown at all.

"Hey look it's the Sanders'!" Finn said chirpily as the pair entered the room, both trying to hide their suspicious looks. "How are you feeling, Morgan?"

"I'm fine" Morgan replied honestly "I haven't gotten sick in a while"

"Well that's good, what was actually wrong with you anyways?" Sara asked.

"That's just what happens when you've got a baby growing inside you, Sara" Finn replied with a smirk, and the brunette CSI just looked at her surprised, before looking at Greg and Morgan.

"You're pregnant?" Sara asked.

Morgan nodded "Yes, eight weeks" she said, putting a hand on her stomach "I told you she knew!" she hissed to Greg, who just laughed.

"Oh, honey congratulations!" Finn said excitedly as she got up to hug the younger CSIs "I knew it; I knew the signs were all there! I could feel that things were due to come up good for you guys"

"Yeah, we we're….shocked, to say the least" Greg confessed, as he finally managed to prise himself from Finn's near bone crushing hug.

"But we're also very excited" Morgan added "Everyone else knows though…you guys are the last"

"Yeah, we knew if we told Finn first, the whole of Las Vegas would know within the first five minutes" Greg explained, and the older woman gave him a playful shove.

"Well I'm happy for you guys" Sara said, getting up to give them a hug too. "When are you due?"

"Fifteenth of June" Morgan said proudly.

"Have you had any cravings yet?" Finn asked.

"Chinese food" Morgan said "I friggin' love Chinese food!"

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Sara asked.

"Girl" Morgan said, although Greg said "Boy" at the same time.

Finn laughed "Oh, c'mon Greg, can't you use your sixth sense for this kind of thing?" she teased.

"Well, if they take after the Sanders side, it'll be a boy" Greg said "My dad has three brothers, so did my grandpa Sanders, me and all my cousins on that side of my family are boys…"

"Looks like you're about to become outnumbered, Morgan" Sara said.

"Yeah, well I don't mind which sex it is, it's our baby and that's all that matters" Morgan said with a smile.

"So, has Greg been spoiling you as he should?" Finn asked with a wink.

"Oh yes" Morgan replied "Although I wish he wouldn't sometimes"

"Hey! I just want to take care of you" Greg defended himself "I love you both"

"Mmm we love you too" Morgan said giving him a kiss.

Finn and Sara just smiled at each other, happy that their young friends finally seemed to be themselves again.


	10. Chapter 10: Gift Giving

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they're very motivating :) Here is where I start t get a little mean XD I hope you Enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Gift Giving **

Morgan was now sixteen weeks pregnant in her second trimester, and a neat little bump had begun to form. She and Greg had recently been for the baby's second scan, and they were relieved to find that the baby was developing completely fine, and Morgan was excited to know she should start to feel the baby kicking any time soon.

Luckily, Morgan's morning sickness had gone by this stage, but she was getting more upset about putting on weight, although Greg assured her it was good for the baby.

Greg was still being stubborn about telling his parents, but Morgan had made him promise to tell them when she first felt the baby move. Morgan had now also been brought out of the field at work, and helped from the lab. She spent a lot of time in Trace with Hodges, and was surprised with just how excited he was about the baby.

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad, Sanders" the Trace tech said one evening as Greg and Morgan were waiting for some results.

"And what do you mean by that, Hodges?" Greg asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you were just so childish yourself when I met you" Hodges shrugged "I thought you would never grow up"

Greg just gave him a sarcastic smile, before crouching down next to Morgan and placing a hand on the bump. He mumbled something to the baby in Norwegian, before getting up, taking his results, and leaving the room with one last smug grin at Hodges.

Hodges just looked at Morgan with a raised eyebrow "What did he say?"

Morgan laughed "I don't know, but something tells me he's trying to turn the baby against you before they're even born" she teased. Hodges just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sooo anyway" Hodges said going back to work. "Isn't it your first wedding anniversary soon?"

"Yeah, on Friday" Morgan said with a smile, she couldn't believe she'd been married to the man of her dreams for almost a year now.

"Greg have anything special planned?" Hodges asked.

"Oh, I don't know" Morgan replied leaning on the table "Just spending time with him will be good enough"

Hodges stuck out his tongue in fake disgust "God, you guys are so in love it's nauseating"

Morgan just laughed "That's so hypocritical! Every minute you're not working you spend it with Elisabetta"

"Yes, but we're not married yet" Hodges reminded her.

"Hey, marriage is awesome, trust me" Morgan said with a smile

"Nauseating!" Hodges said again, and Morgan just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The night of Greg and Morgan's wedding anniversary arrived, and Greg had booked a table for them at a new restaurant Morgan wanted to try.

"Honey, are you ready!?" Greg called; he'd been waiting in the living room for about half an hour now "Baby, what's taking so…" he walked into the bedroom to see Morgan sat on the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hey, baby what's the matter?" Greg asked concernedly as he went to put his arm around his upset wife.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just being stupid" Morgan insisted "The baby's throwing my emotions a little out of whack"

"Well, why do you feel sad?" Greg asked.

"None of my dresses fit anymore" Morgan mumbled, and looked down at the floor embarrassed "I feel like a freakin' whale"

Greg couldn't help but laugh "Oh, baby no you're not" he reassured her "Why, I think that bump looks mighty sexy on you" he said, kissing her cheek. "Now c'mon, I promise that you look just as beautiful as the day I married you…and that's what today is about, celebrating what I can say has been the best year of my life."

Morgan smiled at him "Mine too. I love you"

"I love you too. I love you and Bump" Greg beamed.

"I wanna give you your present now!" Morgan said eagerly.

"What? Baby, you didn't have to get me anything" Greg said.

"Oh shut up, of course I did" Morgan teased. She went to one of her drawers and pulled out a small box, handing it to Greg with an excited grin on her face.

Greg opened it and looked down in amazement "Morgan…this is a Rolex" he said, taking the beautiful silver watch out of the case.

"Do you like it?" Morgan asked nervously.

"Honey, I love it but…well these cost thousands of dollars. You shouldn't spend all that money on me."

Morgan just gave him a soft smile "Would you stop being so modest, you deserve it, baby. You've been taking such good care of me and Bump, we wanted to get you something special. Besides, I can't return it, turn it over" she urged.

Greg did so, and was met by an engraving with an elegant style font "With all our love, M and Bump" he read aloud, running a finger over the writing. He proudly put the Watch on his wrist and smiled at his loving wife. "Thank you, baby, it's the best gift I've ever gotten…after Bump of course"

"You're welcome" Morgan said, and they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"Just so you know, going to this restaurant isn't your only gift" Greg said when they pulled apart "You just might have to wait a week or two for the next one"

"Oh, okay, I can't wait" Morgan said excitedly. "Now, we better go before my dress bursts"

Greg just shook his head and smiled "You look like a movie star, Mrs Hollywood"

* * *

A week later and Greg was driving Morgan out to a mystery location where her Anniversary present was located. Morgan was very confused yet excited; she'd made various guesses at what it might be, but Greg was keeping it very quiet.

"Here, put this on" Greg said as he rounded a corner. He was offering Morgan something similar to a blindfold.

"Wow, you're seriously kidnapping me" Morgan said.

Greg laughed "No, I just want it to be a surprise. C'mon, humour me"

"Well, alright" Morgan said, tying the material around her eyes.

Five minutes later and Greg stopped the car, carefully helping Morgan out, and then guiding her down what sounded like a gravel path.

"Okay, you ready?" Greg asked as he came to a stop. Morgan nodded her head eagerly, and Greg smiled as he took off the blindfold.

Morgan's eyes immediately widened in shock and her mouth fell slightly agape. They were stood in front of a house with a 'Sold' sign in the window and Greg was smiling as he twizzled a set of keys around on his finger.

"I figured that when Bump is finally born, we were going to need more room, and for any more kids we might have in the future" Greg explained. His smile faded when he realised Morgan had not said a word "Do you not like it?" he asked sadly.

"Greg…I…I" Morgan walked forward so that she was stood on the porch "Buying you a Rolex was spending too much money, yet you can buy me a freakin' house!?"

Greg laughed "A house benefits all of us, baby. I was driving back from a crime scene one day and I saw it and…well I thought it was perfect, just like I thought you were prefect when I first saw you. I couldn't let it escape so I paid the deposit yesterday and…now it's ours. We own a house"

Morgan grinned from ear to ear as she ran at Greg and flung her arms around his neck "I love it, I love it, I love it! I love you!" she exclaimed giddily before passionately kissing her overjoyed husband. Greg ended up stumbling back a few paces.

"Steady on girl" Greg said, taking a deep breath as Morgan finally pulled back "I love you too" he smiled. "Now c'mon, poor Bump must be all squished and confused"

"Oops, yeah" Morgan said untangling herself from Greg. "Sorry, baby" she said patting her stomach. "C'mon, gimme the keys!" she said excitedly clapping her hands. Greg chuckled and dropped the keys into her palms, amused to see his wife acting like an eager schoolgirl.

Morgan grasped them firmly, and dragged Greg up the steps to the front door, unlocking it, and stepping inside.

Morgan thought the living room alone was bigger than the apartment she and Greg were currently living in. The kitchen reminded her of the one back at her mom's house, and there were French doors which opened up into a reasonably sized garden. There was a dining room connecting from the kitchen too. All the rooms were currently unfurnished, but Morgan was already beginning to envision what it would look like.

The upstairs of the house was just as impressive; there was a master bed room with en suite, a room/ nursery for the baby, and a spare room for guests.

"So, did I do good?" Greg asked as he stood behind Morgan and wrapped his arms around her and the baby bump.

"You did amazing" Morgan said turning to give him a soft kiss "I love it so much, when can we move in?!"

"Not for a little while…" Greg said biting his lip "but before Bump is born, I promise" he added when Morgan pouted. "I want to get it all painted, decorated and baby proofed first. I'll be roping in Nick to help which I'm sure he'll be thrilled to find out" Greg explained sarcastically. "Obviously I'm leaving you to decide how you want it and what you want; we'll just be the manual labour"

"Mmm I didn't pin you for a DIY kinda guy" Morgan said lacing her arms around Greg's neck "Tell me, do you know the difference between a screwdriver and a spanner?" she teased.

"Erm, yes!" Greg said, pulling a face of mock offence "My dad did teach me how to use tools and stuff…although my mother didn't speak to him for a week after I broke my thumb with a hammer. You don't think I'm man enough for tools?" he pouted.

"No, that's not what I meant" Morgan smiled "I mean like when your coffee machine broke and you just used Sellotape to stick the parts back together"

"Ah, well that my dear is what we in the trade call laziness" Greg replied and Morgan laughed. She looked around the room again and let out a sigh. Greg frowned "What's the matter, baby?"

"I dunno it's just…everything seems to be going perfect at the moment you know…almost too perfect"

"Don't jinx it, honey" Greg warned "It's about time our lives suddenly had order"

"Yeah" Morgan agreed "Happy anniversary, baby" she said turning to kiss Greg once more.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Sanders"

* * *

"Hey, Morgan!" the blonde turned to see Nick jogging up to her in the lab a few nights later "Listen, I got a suspect who needs interviewing for armed robbery, but Russell's just given me another scene, you think you could talk to this guy for me?"

"Yeah, sure" Morgan said with a smile, and Nick handed over a file with the details in.

"Great, thank you" he said with a smile before jogging off down the hall.

Morgan tucked the file under her arm and headed to the interrogation room. When she arrived, she was surprised to hear some men yelling, and entered the room to find Brass shouting at the suspect, who was shouting back and having to be restrained by the officer.

"Kyle!?" Morgan explained in shock; when Brass sat back down to reveal her ex-boyfriend's face.

"Oh, thank God, Morgan" Kyle said, calming at the sight of her. "You've come to get me out of here, right?"

"No, actually" Morgan said walking forward; her bump was well hidden under her blouse that day. "I'm here to ask you a few questions about your involvement in the robbery"

"What?! Oh c'mon M, you know I wouldn't do that!"

"Do I?" she asked raising an eyebrow "I'm going to start by taking a DNA sample" she said, pulling out a swab.

"Hey, no, get away from me!" Kyle yelled, struggling with the officer's grip, but Morgan didn't hesitate, just moved closer towards him with the swab. "I said no!" he yelled. Kyle kicked his leg out and hit Morgan in her side.

Morgan gasped in surprise and fell to the floor, feeling her baby bump hit the ground hard.


	11. Chapter 11: Guilty Bumps

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, quite a reaction to the last chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews :) I still have a lot to do with this story, and here we have the after math of Morgan's fall. C'mon I'm not t**_**hat **_**mean ;) I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Guilty Bumps **

"Morgan!" Brass exclaimed in utter shock as he rushed to her side. Morgan sat up again with a grunt of pain and clutched her stomach. "Get him the hell out of here!" Brass yelled to the officer who was restraining Kyle "And then find Sanders!"

"No" Morgan said with a heavy breath "No, I don't want to worry him. I'm fine, honestly"

"Morgan, you should go to the hospital, you need to check on the baby after taking a fall like that" Brass said concernedly as he helped the younger woman to her feet. The police captain found his hard exterior crumbling a little as his concern for the pregnant woman and the baby took over.

"Thank you for the concern, but I really don't think that's…" Morgan started, but then let out a gasp of pain and clutched at her side.

Brass looked around for help, not sure what to do, when he spotted Sara walking by. "Sara!" he yelled. The brunette CSI stopped and gave him a curious look through the glass door before entering the room.

"Brass, what's going on?"

"Some asshole has just kicked Morgan and she fell over" the detective explained.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Sara asked, immediately rushing to Morgan's side and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No, she's not" Brass answered before Morgan could protest "I think the baby took a bit of a knock…"

"Guys, I'm right here you know!" Morgan said "Ow..." she hissed when another wave of pain hit.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" Sara said firmly, beginning to lead Morgan from the room "Is someone calling Greg?" she asked Brass.

"Yeah"

"Well then get Ecklie too" Sara instructed.

"Got it" Brass replied, and he watched helplessly as the women left the room. He felt so guilty. Why hadn't he stopped Davies in time?

* * *

"Just breathe, Morgan, everything's going to be fine, I promise" Sara said as she guided the younger woman towards her car.

Morgan winced with pain again "How can you know that, Sara? What if I'm losing the baby?" she asked, her voice breaking as tears began to stream down her face.

"Hey, you can't think like that" Sara said, giving Morgan's shoulder a squeeze "This is yours and Greg's baby we're talking about, they'll be a stubborn little fighter"

"Oh God, oh God, if anything's wrong Greg's going to hate me" Morgan sobbed "I might have killed his baby" she was too distraught to take Sara's words into consideration.

"Morgan, you need to relax" Sara said firmly, knowing that the added stress was not helping the expecting mother or the baby "Just stay calm and like I said, everything will be okay, I promise"

* * *

Greg was with Nick at the crime scene Russell had sent them to. He was halfway through photographing the body when his cell phone started ringing.

"_Sanders?"_ A hurried voice asked.

"Yeah" Greg answered; he recognised the voice to be officer Ackers "What's up?"

"_It's Morgan"_ Greg's heart immediately sank "_She was interviewing a suspect and he attacked her…he kicked her side and it knocked her to the floor…there's a chance the baby's been hurt. I think Sara is taking her to the hospital now, Desert Palms"_

Greg's eyes widened in fear and his camera dropped from his shaking hands. Nick looked up at the loud shattering noise and gave his friend a questioning look, before turning it into a frown of concern as he saw how pale Greg had become and how much he was shaking.

"Greg?" the older CSI asked approaching his friend "Greggo, what is it?" he placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"We have to get to the hospital" Greg whispered "We have to go the hospital now!" he exclaimed, and sprang to his feet, running for the cars.

"Greg!" Nick called, running after him "G, what the hell is going on!?"

Greg stopped by the car door and turned to face Nick running a shaky hand through his hair. Tears were streaming down his pale face as he breathed heavily and tried to fight back thick sobs.

"Greggo, come on man, you're scaring me" Nick said in a low tone.

Greg exhaled tremblingly "A s-suspect attacked M-Morgan, Sara's taking her to the h-hospital. The baby might be h-hurt" he clasped a hand over his mouth "Oh God, Nick I can't lose my wife or my baby" he began to sob loudly and Nick pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ssh, they'll be alright, they'll be alright I know they will" he said, rubbing the younger man's back soothingly. "You're not going to lose them, Greg. C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital, I can't let you drive like this"

Greg nodded and took some deep breaths as he tried to get himself back under control, before both CSIs climbed into the car. Nick immediately put his foot down and began to speed towards the hospital, not caring to even take a look at the speed limits. He was feeling incredibly worried for Morgan and the baby, but he also felt extremely guilty; he was the one who was supposed to interview the suspect after all.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Nick had barely turned off the engine before Greg had jumped out of the car. The Texan had to run to catch up with the younger man and arrived at the reception desk to find Greg demanding to know where Morgan was. A nurse pointed them in a direction, and Greg went shooting off once more.

Nick followed, and watched as Greg skidded to a halt outside of a room. Greg froze for a moment, terrified at what he might find. Nick came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, I'll be right outside if you need me"

"Thanks" Greg said with a weak smile, before opening the door.

"Greg" Morgan breathed as she saw her husband open the door.

She'd been so scared the past few minutes, no one would tell her what was going on or if anything was wrong with the baby. They'd just taken Morgan to do a few tests and then taken her to the room to rest, not telling her anything else. But she was worrying about her baby.

"Oh, baby" Greg whispered as he rushed forward and pulled Morgan into a tight hug, being careful of her stomach area.

Sara had been sat with Morgan the whole time, scared for her young friends and their unborn child. She felt like nothing she could say or do would make Morgan feel any better about the situation, so she was glad when Greg arrived, because she knew he would take care of his wife and baby forever.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Sara excused herself, and went to find Nick outside.

"What's going on? Have they said anything about Bump?" Greg asked with panic evident in his voice.

"No" Morgan sniffed, but then she started crying again "Oh God Greg, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt our baby"

"No, don't you dare think that, this isn't your fault" Greg said firmly "It was that bastard suspects fault, and when I get my hands on him, I'm gunna…"

"It was Kyle" Morgan whispered. She noticed how Greg's arms grew tense "They'd picked him up for armed robbery…I-I thought he was out of my life f-for good, and now this…"

Greg's eyes narrowed in ager as he thought of the man who had brought his wife and baby fear and pain. He was going to wring the bastard's neck and string him up by his ankles.

"Just try to relax now, baby" Greg said knowing he had to appear calm for Morgan's sake. "Everything will be okay. Are you still in pain?"

"Not as much now" Morgan said, it was a little bit of good news. "I just had this stabbing pain in my side for a while, but now it's just sharp twinges every now and again. I just hope it hasn't sent me into early labour or something, the baby will never survive" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, you can't think like that" Greg said wiping away the tear with his thumb and looking into Morgan's eyes. Both of them could see just how scared their partner was.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost your baby, Greg" Morgan whispered.

"You won't" Greg said "You won't honey, I promise" he pulled her head forward slightly and kissed her on the forehand.

Moments later, and the doctor arrived. Morgan immediately gripped Greg's hand, feeling guiltier as she noticed for the first time just how bad he was shaking. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so upset.

"Is the baby okay?" Greg immediately asked.

"Yes, the baby is fine" Doctor Green said with a smile. Morgan let out a cry of relief and Greg hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank god" he breathed.

"The pain you were suffering from Mrs Sanders was a bruised rib which the little one seemed to be kicking against, and it's possible the stress caused a small spike in your blood pressure" Doctor Green explained "but not to worry, your baby is perfectly protected in there. They must just have been startled into movement"

"Thank you" Morgan said, this time with tears of joy in her eyes "Thank you, that's such good news"

"You're welcome" Doctor Green smiled "I have some painkillers I can prescribe you which will be safe to take. Your rib should be healed up in about three weeks or so, and you just need to have plenty of rest. We would like to keep you in the night though, just to make sure you get some rest, but you're free to leave in the morning"

"Thank you, Doctor Green" Greg said, and the doctor left. Greg smiled at Morgan and gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, so he could see into her beautiful crystal eyes "See, I told you it would be alright"

"I knew it had to be, Sara promised me" Morgan said quietly. She placed a hand on her stomach "Don't you dare scare mommy and daddy like that again, you hear?" she spoke to the baby.

Greg placed his hand on top of Morgan's. "You should get some rest, baby. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll be right here, watching over you two"

"Honey, you should go home, you look exhausted too" Morgan said worriedly, but Greg just smiled and placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, and that's final" he said firmly.

"Mmm yes sir" Morgan said with a wink, before leaning back into the pillows and letting out a tired sigh.

Her eyes more or less instantly closed, and Greg leaned forward and kissed her delicately on the forehead, and kissed the baby bump too. He's never been so relieved in his life. His wife and baby were going to be okay, but Greg wasn't willing to let either of them out of his sight again for a long time. He vowed to protect them, and felt it was his fault in the first place for not being there, he could never forgive himself for that.

Greg wouldn't let himself be too happy just yet, because past experience had taught him that happiness just lead to a certain downfall. As he held onto his sleeping wife's hand, he began to cry quietly from the fear of it all.


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything else so far, you guys are the best :) Another chapter for you now and Greg will get his hands on Kyle!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Confrontation **

Greg was still sat by Morgan's side halfway through the night, holding her hand. He hadn't slept a wink. He daren't sleep a wink from fear his wife and baby might begin to slip away again; he'd meant it when he said he wasn't going to let anything happen to them ever again.

Ecklie had been to visit his daughter, but Morgan had been sleeping. After learning Morgan was okay and not wanting to disturb her, the concerned father just kissed his daughter's forehead, and ran a hand through her hair with a sad smile. It was quite surreal for Greg to watch really, given that a couple of years ago he considered the stern Sherif to have the emotional range of a Vulcan.

Ecklie patted Greg on the back sympathetically before he left and gave him a small smile, the younger man smiled back. Greg appreciated the gesture coming from his father-in-law; he and Ecklie were never going to have a close relationship, but they made the effort to get on for Morgan's sake.

Nick arrived back at the hospital a little after Ecklie left. He told Sara to go home because she looked tired, and assured her he would stay with Greg and Morgan. Sara asked Nick to try and get Greg to sleep, because the poor younger CSI hadn't closed his eyes even once; he looked so scared and lost.

Nick quietly entered Morgan's room so as not to wake her, and just as Sara had said, Greg was sat looking sadly at his wife, his hand visibly shaking as he clutched onto Morgan's.

"Hey" Nick said softly to catch his attention. Greg turned to look at his friend, and the older CSI could see his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "You need to get some sleep, Greggo" Nick said firmly, but caringly.

"No…No I can't leave them now" Greg said, his voice croaky from his exhaustion and emotion.

"So, you're just going to stay awake for the rest of your life?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If that's what it takes" Greg replied.

"Well, you're not going to be much use to them if you're half dead" Nick said and the corner of Greg's mouth twitched up a little. "Go home, rest; I'll take care of them for you"

"I…I can't…not yet" Greg remained adamant.

Nick sighed "At lease come get something to eat?" he suggested, again Greg shook his head. "Coffee then? C'mon, we can talk"

Greg considered this. He was really tired… and he supposed he could use the caffeine rush to keep him awake. "Okay, just _one_ coffee" he conceded and Nick smiled in triumph "But we have to be quick, I don't want to be away long"

"Sure thing" Nick agreed.

Greg kissed Morgan softly on the cheek and the baby bump, and then he and Nick headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Everybody knew not to get in Conrad Ecklie's way on the most normal of occasions, but when the life and safety of his daughter was concerned, everyone knew you better stay the hell out of his way unless you wanted to be pinned up against the wall by your neck. The scowl on Ecklie's face was deep and his fists were clenched to fit with his hostile stride.

"Where is Kyle Davies?" Ecklie demanded to the officer in charge of the holding cells. The poor officer was so shocked by the violent tone, he simply pointed down the left of the hall.

Ecklie stopped when he came across the familiar looking man who was sat on the cell bench with his head in his hands. Kyle heard the strong footsteps stop outside his cell, and he looked up to see Ecklie with daggers in his eyes and his fists threateningly scrunched.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Davies asked, although he didn't seem to care.

"We met once before" Ecklie said, his voice dangerously low "Unfortunately, you used to date my daughter" he said, folding his arms strongly across his chest.

Kyle's eyes went a little wider "Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Ecklie mocked as he stood just in front of the bars "And after what you just did to her and my unborn grandchild…"

"What? Morgan's pregnant!?" Kyle said in shock "Hey man, I didn't know…"

"That doesn't matter!" Ecklie snapped "I'm going to make sure you stay behind these bars for a very long time, you're never going to see the light of day again!"

"Whatever" Davies said folding his arms cockily "You don't have enough evidence yet to connect me to that robbery…"

"Don't think these bars separating us will protect you for long" Ecklie warned with a smirk; Davies was beginning to look scared. "Besides it's not me or the evidence you really have to be worried about, it's Morgan's husband and his Texan friend who are gunna make you wish you'd never been born. You deserve everything you get"

And with that, Ecklie strode away, the smirk of satisfaction still on his face.

* * *

Nick and Greg had been sat in silence for a little while. Greg had been sat staring forlornly into his coffee cup, and Nick felt the urge to say something, but he wasn't sure what… maybe an apology would be a good start.

"Greg, I have to tell you something" the Texan said seriously. Greg looked up at him with a questioning expression "I just…I feel so awful and guilty…" he sighed, this time looking down at his own coffee.

"Nick, what is it?" Greg asked nervously "C'mon, you can tell me"

Nick took a deep breath "I was the one who was supposed to interview Davies" he confessed "And I just keep thinking that if I hadn't had asked Morgan to go instead of me, well then she and the baby would be home right now with you…this is all my fault and I'm so sorry"

Then much to the Texan's surprise Greg placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "I don't blame you, okay? And I know Morgan doesn't either, or Bump" he added and Nick gave a small smile "This is no one's fault other than Davies'… I mean I can't help but blame myself too, but that's just my fatherly instinct beginning to kick in I guess. I mean if I can't even protect my own child now, how am I gunna cope when they're born?"

"You're going to be an amazing dad, Greg" Nick reassured him "I have seen you grow up _so_ much over the years, and I know that you're ready for this, both you and Morgan deserve this child and they're coming into one of the most loving families I know" he said sincerely "They're going to love you"

"Thanks" Greg said with a small smile "They're going to love their Uncle Nicky too" the older CSI smiled back at him and pulled the younger man into a quick hug. "You know, this coffee is God awful" Greg said with a grimace once they pulled apart.

"I know, who's stupid idea was this again?" Nick asked, and they both laughed.

"I better get back to Morgan and Bump" Greg said "You should go home though; I appreciate you looking out for us but I think…I think I need to be alone with them for a bit"

"Okay, man" Nick said patting the younger man on the back as he went to leave "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure" Greg smiled, and then Nick left and Greg headed back to Morgan's room.

When he got there, Greg was surprised to find Morgan was awake, barely, as she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Greg slipped into the room.

"Baby, what are you still doing here?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"I promised that I wouldn't leave you guys, sorry, I just slipped out for coffee" Greg said guiltily as he sat beside Morgan and took her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Morgan said firmly, squeezing Greg's hand back as she realised they were shaking; they soon stopped though under the care of Morgan's warmth. "Have you slept?" she asked.

"No" Greg said with a sheepish smile "I was scared that if I even closed my eyes for a second, you two would get hurt again."

"Baby…" Morgan said with a sad smile as she cupped Greg's left cheek with her hand; she could see the tears welling in her eyes "Bump and I really appreciate you taking care of us, but we couldn't stand it if anything happened to you either. You've been looking after us so much, you've barely been looking after yourself." She said worriedly "So please, go home and get some sleep"

"I can't" Greg protested "You know I…you know I can't sleep without you"

"Well, then hop on!" Morgan said scooting over on the bed.

"What? We'll never fit!" Greg laughed.

"Yes we will; you're only scrawny" Morgan teased "And Bump needs the company"

"Alright" Greg conceded and gently lay down on the bed beside Morgan, being careful not to squash Bump.

"Now, go to sleep" Morgan commanded.

"Mmm, yes ma'am" Greg smiled lightly and Morgan kissed his lips softly "I love you…" he whispered "I love you too" he added, placing a hand on the baby bump.

"We love you as well" Morgan reassured him.

And then this time it was Morgan who stayed up the extra ten minutes or so to make sure Greg was fast asleep. Once she was content her husband would be out for a while, Morgan snuggled close to Greg, happy they were all together once more.

* * *

The next morning, and Morgan was allowed to leave the hospital. The doctor had been a little surprised when she'd arrived to find the couple hunched up together on the small bed, but she found it unbelievably sweet how dedicated they were to each other.

After waking them up and giving Morgan one last check, the mother-to-be was given the pain killers and the couple left the hospital. Greg was supposed to be at work that evening but he said he'd call Russell and stay home. Morgan insisted that really wasn't necessary and she was probably going to sleep for most of the evening anyway.

So after spending all day together just watching TV, Greg reluctantly left for work, but not before making Morgan promise to call if she needed anything. As he entered the lab, Greg realised he was yet to confront Kyle Davies, and he most certainly had some bones to break.

"Hey, G" Nick greeted him as he was stood by reception "How's Morgan doing?"

"She's good" Greg said with a smile "I'm thinking about heading down the holding…wanna come with?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that" Nick smirked, and the pair went down to the cells.

"Can you open Kyle Davies cell for me, please?" Greg asked the officer calmly once they arrived and flashed their IDs.

"He's a popular guy today" the cop mumbled as he went over to the cell and opened the door.

Davies looked up in surprise, and then frowned in confusion at two men before him "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Greg Sanders, Morgan's husband" the CSI explained calmly "This is my friend Nick, Morgan's like a sister to him"

"Oh" was the quite noise which escaped Davies' mouth.

"You and me, we've got a _big_ problem" Greg said with venom in his voice as he strayed closer.

"Hey man, listen…" Davies stuttered out, but then Greg grabbed hold of his collar and slammed the guy up against the wall.

"You're lucky they're still alive" Greg said through gritted teeth "because if not then I would have made your last breath _extremely_ painful, but you know what, that would have been too easy for you. You're going away for a long time, and you know what the tough guys inside do to weak little nothing's like you? They'll eat you alive" Greg smirked "You're gunna suffer, and you're gunna suffer bad, and that makes me feel great. You'll be sorry you _ever_ crossed me" his eyes bore deep into Kyle's and the man was shaking. "You wanna add anything, Nick?" Greg asked.

"I think you pretty much covered it" the Texan replied "Although I'd maybe throw in a punch, just for good measure" he smirked.

"No!" Kyle cried "you can't…" but he was silence by Greg's fist connecting with his jaw and he fell to the floor.

"Have a nice life" Greg sarcastically "Or not… and I hope you think of our happy life as yours slowly and painfully rots."

And with that Greg strode from the cell, Nick following him. The officer hadn't even tried to intervene; he was so shocked.

"That felt great" Greg said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, good on you" Nick said.

As Greg walked from Kyle Davies, he hoped he'd never have to see the bastard ever again. Morgan and the baby were safe now, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
